The Daughter of Fire and Chaos
by IvoryPhoenix19
Summary: Percy, Nico, and Thalia have been betrayed by Annabeth and Percy's stepbrother. When Chaos takes them to his fort, they meet Jaffa, a mysterious girl who went to Camp Half-Blood 1000 years ago. When they return, how will they react? Chaos story COMPLETE
1. Betrayed

**Haiiiiii! So yeah, this is DoubleH speaking. This is one of those Chaos stories, and so yeah…. I need a poll on who Percy should be paired up with. Here, we go: OC (she's pretty cool, you would probably like her), Thalia, Zoe Nightshade, Artemis, Annabeth… any other potential girls, but no more OCs… I will tell you when I need them Note… one of my first fanfics… so be nice, but review lOTSSSS. **

**Sigh…. Sadly…. Disclaimer D: …. EXCEPT FOR JAFFAAAAAAAAAA! _ Jaffa POV.** -

Hello dear people who are currently reading the story of how I _almost_ died. Emphasis on almost, because otherwise I wouldn't be here to tell you the story.

So, yeah, I'm just going to skip through the theatrics and give you the basic essentials you need to know about me. My name is Jaffa. Not really, just I don't actually trust people that I don't know… because of recent events in the past years…

_*Flashback* I was standing on the ridge of Camp Half Blood. Nervously, I plucked at my orange camp T-shirt, and waited underneath the oak trees _**(AN, this is like… 1000 years before Thalia and Luke and Annabeth come so I have no idea where to put her )**

_I waited patiently… well maybe not patiently, anxiously would better describe it, for Adam to come. It had been like, 2 or 3 years since we were together, and recently, he seemed to be… more… at work and busy so he couldn't see me. _

_This was going to be the only time to ever see him, so I decided to look my best. I know… I was 1 hour early, but can't a girl have some fun?_

_So yeah, I was 1 hour early, and I noticed a curvy brunette and a guy with brown almost black hair, like Adam, walking, snogging _**(AN, a friend of mine… got me caught up in saying snogging, Harry Potter fan anyone?) **_and well… not actually keeping their hands to themselves. I wandered closer, pressing the button on my magic watch to turn invisible. _

_My watch is magic, it's kinda like those exercise watches that have 4 buttons, 2 on either side and a long button on the bottom, and each button is something like, "set", "start/stop", "light", and "mode", but my watch is light teal with silver twirly swirls like those fairy tale notebooks with the curling vines in the corners. _

_The four buttons are, "Invisible", "shield", "light", and "navigator". The bottom button was, "disappear" which makes the watch disappear, or turn invisible, and kinda… de solidify the materials in the inside so it's like I have no watch on, but I actually do, it's just not there. After like, 5 or 10 minutes, the watch materializes again. Pretty cool, don't you think?_

_So anyways, I was wandering invisible to the love struck couple when I heard the brunette girl say, _

"_Honestly, Adam, you should break up with that snobby little girlfriend of yours." I froze. Snobby, little girlfriend? And… did the brunette say Adam? _

_Taking a closer look at the boy and girl, I realized that the guy was Adam, my "boyfriend" and the girl was… my best of friends, Samantha. _**(No offense to the Samanthas out there. I just really love the name, so I decided to use it. ) **

_My breath caught. No way, this could not be happening. I willed Adam to speak, say anything from what Samantha wanted you to say, anything. No such luck._

"_Of course, my love. I love you and you only." Adam said, grinning widely. That was it. I un-invisibalized… err… made myself visible, and drew σκιά φονιάς, my dagger, otherwise known as shadow slayer. My voice choked as I spoke._

"_Adam?" The love couple suddenly realized that I was there. Adam quickly let go of Samantha's hands, and backed away._

"_Oh! My dear, I thought that our date was an hour later…" I cut him off_

"_Of, course, it was an hour later, but now, I think not. How could you? How could you cheat on me, and after I had remained loyal to you. You are scum. And you, Samantha, how could you steal him? You are my friend…" I broke off. _

_A numb feeling of sadness settled down on me, and I just shook my head, and walked away, towards my cabin, leaving my stricken boyfriend and best friend holding hands. _

_Later, at dinner, Lord Zeus appeared. Chiron stood up quickly._

"_My lord! What have we the pleasure to see you here?" Zeus smiled indulgently._

"_Why, we have come to make an announcement, From now on Samantha Jana and Adam Rubin, will be honored as the most sacred and strong heroes of this time!" Samantha's cabin, the Athena cabin, cheered like crazy, and so did the Poseidon table. I stood up though, and everyone stopped, and looked at me._

"_But, my lord, Samantha here has only fought off a hell hound… and I have completed the 11 labors of Heracles, and I have saved Olympus… I don't see how Samantha could be an honored hero, but not me." Zeus stared at me like I was a little cockroach. _

"_Ah, so you must be the little unwanted demigod, eh? Been here the longest but not claimed… yes, yes, no one seems to want you." Zeus spat out. My face burning, I hung my head in shame. Everyone around me laughed. _

_Through tear filled eyes, I could see Samantha hugging Adam. I walked out of the dinner pavilion, the jeers of everyone's laughter ringing in my ears. I was not wanted here. As I neared the border between the real world and camp, I noticed a figure watching me. _

_The figure held out a hand. _

"_CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED, (Ha! Thought that I would give you my name?) I will give you the chance to train with me and become a powerful demigod. I am lord Chaos. I have been watching you, and your deed surpass everything I have forced you through. Will you come with me?"_

_I looked at the hand. I was not needed here, so why not? I placed a hand in his._

"_On one condition, I am now to be known as Jaffa." Chaos nodded. _

"_Come, you have much to learn."_

_*End of flashback*_

So, yeah, that is basically how I came to be here, My name is Jaffa, I am 13, cause I have awesome immortality powers, and yeah. I have been trained to be Chao's assassin. I have… changed, as it has been 1000 years since I have last seen camp. I have traveled to all the camps throughout the world, the Roman camp, the Norse camp, etc. etc. And now, I am the one of the most powerful being in the universe.

Now, more about me, I am Vietnamese. Yes, there is a place called Vietnam in the world, and I was born there. I obviously have black hair, but my eyes are really odd. They're an exotic amber color with a ring of gold around the pupil. Freaky odd, but since I wear color contacts nowadays, and because I usually have my hood up so no one could see my face, I was ok. I am 13 years old…. Well, more like 1013 years old or something… meh, no idea.

I have two highlights of silver in my hair which is usually in a ponytail; on either side of my head (they're kinda in the center of my head, forming a cross with my part.) I'm serious when I say silver though; it's like actually silver colored, not that grey-ish color. My usual clothes? A random, fitting, but not too tight t shirt and Nike shorts and Asics tennis shoes. All in all, comfortable but fitting.

Lately, though, I have taken to wear a black cape that magically shields my face except for my mouth when worn. I also have a belt that carries σκιά φονιάς, a sword, which I decided to name τρόμος, terror, and around my arm are a bow and a refilling quiver of arrows tipped with sea green and silver.

I go about the country side rampaging evil terrorists and blah, blah. Everyone knows that if they are the target, they die within a week. No matter what, and when they are found, there isn't a mark on them. Only a silver feather, like actually silver colored and metallic, not spray painted and all, that is right above the heart.

I must say, I do love making enemies frightened.

I was walking through the Chaos estate, when I heard… or more actually felt someone following me. My acute senses told me that he, yes a he, was about a few yards away slightly to the left, covered by the shadows of the trees.

Without even looking, I flicked shadow slayer backwards towards the figure in my virtual scan of what was behind me and lightning quick, I drew terror and leaped nimbly over and landed in the trees where I should be right above the figure.

There was a dull thud as the dagger hit the mark. There was the sound of someone cursing and spluttering before there was silence. I quietly, looked down. There was a dead figure sprawled out on the ground. I sheathed terror and leaped quietly down to examine the figure.

He was an automan, a robotic person probably sent after me by Chaos to test my abilities. Automans are the ideal thing for testing out enemies because they are ideal fighters with all their enhanced abilities, and because they can laser shoot with their eyes and catch camera films of stuff, ya know, like a robotic camera that kicks butt.

I pulled out shadow slayer and sheathed it. Shadow slayer, my arrows, terror, pretty much every weapon I have my hands on or know how to use works like any normal weapon, kills, cuts through skin, the usual, but when you pull out the weapon, it is spotless, and the incision is not there.

So yeah, there goes my secret about how to kill people without hurting them… or so people think. I plucked a feather from the end of my arrows, and laid it above the automan's heart. Then I walked back to the estate.

When I got there, I quickly hit the invisibility on my watch; yeah I still have it, because the room was full of 3 people and lord chaos. Chaos smiled, I knew he knew I was there, so I walked up, making sure to cushion my steps and stood respectfully next to him.

The other three people were demigods, no mistaking that. The smell was so strong, I knew immediately who was who and whose was whose. The boy on the left with messy black hair and sea green eyes was obviously the leader and he was son of Poseidon; that much was obvious from the discreet glances the other two gave him and the salty sea smell coming from him.

The girl in the middle was daughter of Zeus, her electric spiky black hair and punk rock clothes made her an ideal, I have to know her look; I'm usually friends with tough girls after Samantha. Her electric blue eyes nervously looked about the room, and she rubbed her charm bracelet.

The boy on the right had shaggy black hair, olive skin, and was cloaked in darkness. Son of Hades, obviously. All three looked distrustfully at lord Chaos like they expected him to launch an attack on them. I knew immediately that they were like me, betrayed, forgotten, unwanted.

I did a quick scan on weapons. The son of Poseidon had a slight indent in his pocket, probably from a pen, in his pocket. I suspected that the pen was Riptide; after all he was anxiously sliding his hand in and out of his pocket.

The girl had the charm bracelet that turned into… a shield… maybe the son of Poseidon had a shield watch to. And… probably was a huntress from the silver circlet around her head. The circlet had dulled though, so I knew she had left the hunt. And, a daughter of Zeus should never be alone without an electric spear, so I knew she had one to, and the son of Hades… he had a stygian black iron sword, obviously hanging from his belt. No other weapons were there from what I deducted.

"Now, I know all three of you are wondering why I brought you here, my… err… personal guard will talk to you, she is also a demigod. I almost snorted. Personal guard? Well, he probably didn't want them to be scared that I was an assassin and going to cut off their heads so… yeah… but… I wasn't a demigod… hmmm… what is Chaos playing at? Chaos smiled and left the room.

Immediately, the girl circled around, warily looking in each nook and cranny. "He's hiding something; we shouldn't trust him, guys." She said. The leader shook his head.

"Thalia… I think we should, that was lord Chaos after all," he was cut off by the Hades boy.

"Percy, honestly, lord Chaos wouldn't want anything from a bunch of bottom feeders like us." Percy, who I suppose was the son of Poseidon, opened his mouth to say something else, when I made myself visible.

"Thalia, you won't find anything by looking through the cracks in the walls." I said calmly. Immediately, all three of them had their weapons out on me.

"Who are you, and what do you want, and how do you know our names?" Percy said. I looked at him. Then I took off my cape.

"Percy, I am the personal… assistant to lord Chaos, and I would advise you to put down you're weapons, because I have already figured out 15 ways to disarm you all and kill you slowly and painfully." I said. And to prove my words, I flipped up shadow slayer and impaled the target right above Percy's head in the exact center. Bulls eye of the bulls eye. All three looked at the target, and back to me.

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked amazement obvious in her voice. I sighed, and sadly looked at the target. "I have been here since 1000 years ago, and I used to go to that camp of yours."

At the mention of the camp, all three looked at me skeptically. I took a deep breath and went on

"I was not claimed, and I had been there since I was 1, my father and mother abandoned me, and I am a god… not a real god, but my parents are both gods so I am full god. Chiron raised me, and thought that I was a demigod, and so did I. I was never claimed at the camp. I completed the 11 labors of Heracles, saved the Olympian's stupid behinds, and was shunned by my friend who was hiding the fact that she was going out with my boyfriend behind my back, and then, she was honored for killing a stupid hellhound, and Lord Zeus… made fun of me. For not being claimed. Afterwards, I left. I wasn't wanted. Surely you know of…. who I was. **(GRR! The stupid writer is saying my real name… sigh, oh well.)** My name was Xylene Rase **(sounds like Selene Race )**. Now I am Jaffa, and you three and Lord Chaos are the only people who know it. That is my story." I sat down. The pain of what had happened to me came back, and tears came back to my eyes. With a snap of my fingers, I made a small dummy of Adam, and crushed him in my fingers. Then I just gave up and started to cry.

Surprisingly, Percy sat down next to me. Thalia and the son of hades knelt next to me. The son of Hades nudged my shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. I suppose you have been through a lot." I smiled,

"Of course I have, deathboy, why else would I be crying?" Deathboy looked a bit taken aback. "You know who my father is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you seem to hide in the shadows, stygian iron sword, darkness, smells like death, who else could you be?"

Percy, deathboy, and Thalia exchanged glances. I continued.

"And, Percy obviously is the leader of you two, a son of Poseidon, and he has Riptide, I could see it in your pocket… is your watch a shield? It must be a gift, from a Cyclops? It's very skillfully made. Thalia… you must be daughter of Zeus, you have the magic shield right? And probably an electric spear. You were once a huntress? Lieutenant, right? Left… of course. And deathboy over there… I have no idea what your name is, but you seem…used to darkness. You don't really go to camp huh?"

By the end of my thoughts, all three were staring at me.

"How… did you know?" Percy said. I gave him a pointed look.

"You don't want to ask. I have trained in fighting, with and without weapons, spying, camouflage, killing, analyzing things, for the past 1000 years." Percy nodded.

"Yeah… wait, did you say killing?" I smiled.

"I specialize in mortally harming, killing, maiming, etc. I am actually Chao's personal assassin, and I am very accomplished at the job." I said, before flipping a pen between my fingers. "I believe this is yours?" Percy's shocked face made me laugh.

I gave him back the pen. "Well, it seems that you don't need much to know. Basically, the soldiers here are betrayed, unwanted, forgotten demigods, from Greek. It seems that Chaos likes Greek soldiers. And, you are here because… well, you are well trained, fierce warriors that are unwanted. I am now to train you. One warning though, only the strongest live. I would train hard if I were you. Now come, it's time to train." I picked up my cape and put it on. Then, I left the room, sure that the other 3 would follow me.

- **Percy's POV** -

Exchanging glances with Thalia and Nico, I followed the mysterious girl. When she had first appeared, riptide had been out in my hand, the 3 foot celestial bronze sword appearing the instant I uncapped Riptide… but surprisingly, she seemed quite aware that I had riptide in my pocket as she didn't even blink.

"Who are you, and what do you want, and how do you know our names?" I demanded. The person looked right at me, and then took off the cape. She had silky black hair and a streak of silver on either side of her head. The hair was drawn back into a ponytail, and her face was so beautiful, she made me catch my breath. In fact, she looked a bit like… Artemis.

Her eyes were dark brown almost black eyes had flecks of silver in them, and they held betrayal and sadness in them. They were… a kaleidoscope of colors, first dark chocolate, and then honey. Ever changing, ever shifting; they reminded me of the earth with its fiery volcanoes and earthquakes. The odd thing was that I knew she was wearing color contacts, so her eyes must have looked odd or something.

She had tan skin, and was athletic. Underneath the suspicious cloak, she was wearing a comfortable faded yellow shirt and black Nike shorts and blue Asics. A brown leather belt hung around her waist, and there was a polished wooden handle of a dagger with engrave carvings of… people on it.

The sheath was made of imperial gold, and there was also a sword. 3 ½ foot of probably death. She kept her hands on the handle of the dagger, and then I also noticed that on her hands were a band of black and silver metal objects connected.

On her forearm were what seemed like shin guards but they were on her arm. The arm guards were light teal with trails of silver like the watch on her right wrist. Staring at the guards, I noticed that the trails of silver seemed to be moving like wisps of vapor traveling across the surface.

For a second, I had a slight vision. The girl was standing on… Half-blood hill! But this time there was no pine tree, and it seemed like this was like 200 years ago. She was wearing the camp T-shirt, and was repetitively throwing the same knife that she had in her belt, at a target. Each time, it entered bulls eye. The dream girl looked right at me, and then spoke.

"She awakens." Then the vision faded. Just as well really, because the girl started to talk.

"Percy, I am the personal… assistant to lord Chaos, and I would advise you to put down you're weapons, because I have already figured out 15 ways to disarm you all and kill you slowly and painfully." She said. And to prove her words, she slid out her knife and threw it, spinning end over end, towards the target above my head, in one smooth motion. It was like she had never moved at all, but there was the knife, smack dab in the middle of the target like in the dream when she was hacking the target at camp, to shreds.

"How did you do that?" Thalia asked amazement obvious in her voice. She looked at the target sadly, and sighed. "I have been here since 1000 years ago, and I used to go to that camp of yours."

At the mention of the camp, Nico and Thalia exchanged glances. The girl seemed to notice that, but she went on.

"I was not claimed, and I had been there since I was 1, my father and mother abandoned me, and I am a god… not a real god, but my parents are both gods so I am full god. Chiron raised me, and thought that I was a demigod, and so did I. I was never claimed at the camp. I completed the 11 labors of Heracles, saved the Olympian's stupid behinds, and was shunned by my friend who was hiding the fact that she was going out with my boyfriend behind my back, and then, she was honored for killing a stupid hellhound, and Lord Zeus… made fun of me. For not being claimed. Afterwards, I left. I wasn't wanted. Surely you know of…. who I was. My name was Xylene Rase. Now I am Jaffa, and you three and Lord Chaos are the only people who know it. That is my story." She sat down. Tears started to form in her eyes, and then with a snap of her fingers, a dummy of a guy, whom I supposed was her boyfriend, appeared, and she crushed him. I would defiantly not want to get in her way if she gets mad at me. Then, she just sat there, and cried.

Without thinking, I sat next to her, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Thalia and Nico knelt next to her. Nico, in an attempt to enlighten her, spoke.

"Hey, it's ok. I suppose you have been through a lot." She smirked,

"Of course I have, deathboy, why else would I be crying?" Deathboy looked a bit surprised. "You know who my father is?" She rolled her eyes but she also stopped crying.

"Well, you seem to hide in the shadows, stygian iron sword, darkness, smells like death, who else could you be?"

Huh, quite reasonable, actually. I have got to learn how to reason like that.

"And Percy obviously is the leader of you two, a son of Poseidon, and he has Riptide, I could see it in your pocket… is you watch a shield? It must be a gift, from a Cyclops? It's very skillfully made. Thalia… you must be daughter of Zeus, you have the magic shield right? And probably an electric spear. You were once a huntress? Lieutenant, right? Left… of course. And deathboy over there… I have no idea what your name is, but you seem…used to darkness. You don't really go to camp huh?"

All three of us stared at her. It was like she knew all our secrets.

"How… did you know?" I managed. She gave me a, "Are you serious?" look.

"You don't want to ask. I have trained in fighting, with and without weapons, spying, camouflage, killing, analyzing things, for the past 1000 years." I nodded.

"Yeah… wait, did you say killing?" I asked stunned. She smiled mysteriously.

"I specialize in mortally harming, killing, maiming, etc. I am actually Chao's personal assassin, and I am very accomplished at the job." She said before tossing a pen… no, Riptide! In the air. I looked at her shocked. "I believe this is yours?" She said, laughing at my face.

She handed me back my pen. "Well, it seems that you don't need much to know. Basically, the soldiers here are betrayed, unwanted, forgotten demigods, from Greek. It seems that Chaos likes Greek soldiers. And, you are here because… well, you are well trained, fierce warriors that are unwanted. I am now to train you. One warning though, only the strongest live. I would train hard if I were you. Now come, it's time to train." She picked up the cloak, placed it on, and then left the room, leaving the 3 of us to stand there with our mouths agape.

As we walked, I remembered why I actually ever came to this place,

_*Flashback*_

_I nervously fingered the velvet box in my pocket. I was going to propose to Annabeth today. I began to walk to her cabin, and knocked on the door. Annabeth opened the door._

"_Percy! I was just going out to talk to you!" I began to sweat. God this was so difficult._

"_Annabeth… I wanted to talk to you to—" Annabeth cut me off._

"_I have to tell you it first." The way she said it… it was like something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, the door opened and my brother, the jerk, Mark walked in._

"_Hey, Annabeth, sweetheart." Mark began, before realizing that I was there. I looked at Annabeth whose eyes were like those storm clouds that I constantly watched, just to recall the way she looked._

"_Annabeth…" She cut me off again._

"_Percy, I think that it is time to cut our relationship, I think that I'm just going to go out with Mark. He's such a better person than you." I stared at her._

"_No… Annabeth, please!" I fell to my knees, as I saw her walk into Mark's wide open arms. At one point, she paused, and looked at me, regret in her eyes, but she hugged Mark, and together, they walked out of the door. _

_Afterwards was like living… heck… for me. Aphrodite kids talked about how perfect they were together, Marabeth, they called it. Mark was a hero. He had gone on a stupid quest to kill medusa, again, and this was when he was 15, mind you. I couldn't believe it. It finally snapped when Poseidon came to announce that Mark was his favorite and most honored son. I left, anger in my heart._

_I was standing on the edge of the border of the camp, when Thalia and Nico came up to me. Of all the people who still remembered me, Thalia, Nico, and Grover were the only people who understood. _

"_You seriously going out there?" Nico asked. Thalia sighed, (she had quit the hunters because running wild soon didn't fit her nature. Having her spear and Aegis with her was what she was. _

"_I guess so, nothing is going on, no one wants us…" She looked out on the horizon, and we three reached an unspoken agreement. Together, we stepped across the boundary, and walked on._

_*End of Flashback*_

**Soo…. Yeah, the chapters aren't very short… but god, it takes forever to write them. Whaddaya think? Good? Bad? REVIEW! Pwease? *innocent face* next chapter is like another 1000 years after Percy, Nico and Thalia join Chaos? KK? Cause I'm not in the mood to type more chapters about training. Just know that they get awesome ninja skills kk?**


	2. Introducing Chaos Knights

**Whoopdedoo, chapter 2… HEY IT RHYMESS ok…. So…. Yeah. Now Percy and Thalia and Jaffa, and Nico have like awesome powers and blahblah…. So yeah. Polls so far…**

**Jaffa (my OC): Thalia: Zoe: Artemis: Annabeth:**

**DISCLAIMER sadness I wish I did own them….. sadness again.**

- **1000 years later – Annabeth's POV (ha! Bet you weren't thinking of this… if you were, sigh… I need to work** **on my predicting skills) **-

It has been 1000 years since Percy, Thalia, and Nico have left. All the campers, me, Mark, all the heroes were granted immortality, and the heroes of the past, Samantha, Adam, etc. were also granted immortality. It turns out that there was another girl there who was driven out of camp. She was unclaimed, a nothing, so she wasn't needed. Now, we were in Mount Olympus to discuss important details.

"Listen up, we are serious danger, Gaea and all the other titans are taking another stand once again because Perseus Jackson and the other children of the big three for the Greeks are not here; they believe that we cannot throw them off." Zeus began, but was interrupted by Mark, obviously who always pointed out the flaws so everything went perfectly. He was amazing.

"Bring it on! We have double the warriors and who needs Percy? He's just a big baby, a coward. He ran away!" Everyone cheered. Suddenly, a large vortex opened up. Through the rip, 5 figures stepped through.

The tallest figure strode forward purposefully. Zeus stood up; the rage on his face was obvious.

"Who dares—"

The tall figure interrupted. "I dare, and watch your words, Zeus, it is I, Chaos." Immediately everyone was bowing. Everyone except for Mark.

"yeah, right, you can't be Chaos you big lousy—" He was paused when one of the other 4 figures flipped through the air and rammed a knife in front of his neck, all of which took less than a second to do. A sea green cloak billowed about the person.

"Don't you dare insult Lord Chaos." The figure said in a deadly, familiar voice. The other 3 figures lined up with him. On the right of the figure in sea green was another person in a fiery red cloak, who placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the sea green guy. To the left of the sea green person was a figure in electric blue and next to that person was a figure in dark black.

The sea green person stood up, sheathed the knife, and stared at the gods. All four of them had the cowls of their cloaks pulled up so all we could see was their mouth. The cloaks also shadowed their bodies… the cloaks were magical, I realized. The billowing cape should not have shadowed the body unless it was wrapped around the figures, which it wasn't.

They struck one of those look at us, awesome people, like in Kung Fu panda when they are posing in those awesome Kung Fu moves. The figure in red crouched down, and strung an arrow, pointed at Lord Zeus. The sea green guy stood up, imposing, with his arms crossed against his body. The electric person gave us a 3 quarter view, and angled her body towards the sea green guy; an electric spear appeared in her hands and she held it out in front like a staff. The guy in black fell into a knee up knee down pose where he looked like he was proposing, but instead, his hands held onto a black sword of wicked stygian ice that he stabbed downwards into the ground. A large crack appeared and traveled towards the center of the room, right at Lord Zeus.

I had to admit, those people were quite intimidating. Lord Chaos, walked past them, and they immediately stood, and bowed to him, except for the one in the fire red cloak. Instead, Lord Chaos bowed to her. Surprising… maybe she was… I don't know.

Chaos stood in front of the gods. "I will give you these 4 and a troop of soldiers to fight Gaea. They could easily defeat her themselves, but I decided to let them arm up with you. Be warned, these four have a particular grudge against the camp and the Olympians. They will kill you if you anger them, as these four, including me, are the top 5 powerful beings in the universe. In particular, don't anger these two," he indicated the person in red and the person in sea green, "because they are the two most powerful not including me, and they are the ones to have the most powerful grudge against you. Good luck." He disappeared. The person in red walked right up to Lord Zeus.

"Look here, lightning man, Chaos may have persuaded me to come here, but that doesn't mean that I can leave. Now, we will take our leave." The figure turned to leave… then paused.

"I suppose you want to know who we are… and all I will tell you is that I am Jaffa, the figure in green is Kaze, the figure in blue is Blaze and the figure in black is Fear," then, she, at least, I think it was a she from her voice, walked out. Blaze and Fear paused, and then followed her.

Kaze stared at the gods. "Mark my words, Zeus, we are not friends. Not at all." Then he left to, and yes, it was most defiantly a "he" unless a girl could be as buff as him and have a deep manly voice.

- **Grover POV. **-

I stared in awe as the four commanders left. Maybe… just maybe since they probably had lots of knowledge, they would know if Percy was dead! I didn't know since Nico and Thalia were gone, and Lord Hades wasn't very nice in the fact that he wouldn't tell me whether or not Percy and Nico and Thalia were dead yet.

I made up my mind to ask them about the three when they got to camp.

- **Jaffa POV.** -

Once outside, I vented my anger by slamming my hands, and claws into a marble statue. The specially tempered metal of the claws that retracted with my thought gouged deep grooves in the statue. Then, I noticed that the statue was of the douchebag, Mark. I had cut through his face and shoulder, as he was leaning on one knee, smiling heroically with slain monsters behind him.

Percy paused behind me.

"You, know, I think that makes him look better." I snorted at him. Then, I heard someone talking in the throne room. It sounded suspiciously like Adam, my so called boyfriend, but now I suppose I'll call him my punching bag.

"Humph, like those people could beat us." Fast as lightning, I zipped through the room, and sliced my claws under his chin. (He actually was the one talking.)

"Excuse me?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I believe that we also have troops." Behind me, Percy ran up to me, and tried to pull me back, but I restrained.

"Come, on Jaf, he isn't worth it." Percy hissed. I backed away, and retracted my claws.

"Another time, cheater boy." I spat. Then I snapped my fingers to bring the troops in.

Immediately, 3 troops appeared. Or at least 9 people appeared. 3 of the people went to Thalia, 3 went to Nico, and 3 went to Percy.

"These are the troops, and do not take them lightly." I said.

Lady Artemis stepped forward.

"Who are these people?" She asked. I frowned. Why couldn't these people learn their places? jeez. I mean, some people walk in through a rip in space with cloaks on that hide their body and face. Huh, wonder why? Then, I sighed. Whatever. The troops would get to introduce themselves.

"Introducing time is at camp, if you wish to accompany me, then we will do so now." I said calmly before I opened my wings (ya, I have wings, people,) and soared through the air.

A little more about my wings. Well, thanks to my lineage, I can fly. I never have noticed them, because they come out when I want them to. Otherwise, they just kinda… sink into my skin. Creepy huh? Oh yeah, and because I was extremely mad that some people are just plain evil, My wings come out. They usually are easier to come out when I'm angered, but they come out anytime.

Well, they are toffee colored… ya know, caramel and cinnamon… don't ask why I have a certain way of describing colors with food. So, they are like an eagle's wing, tawny toffee on top and then it fades to a speckled cinnamon, then a burnt black. Then it suddenly lightens from black to a soft grey then pure, startling snow white. Where the wings near my shoulder blades, it is a creamy off white color. In full, the wingspan is like….. 13 feet of pure awesomeness.

I looked down, to see the gods staring at me in awe, and I laughed. Then I flapped through the air towards camp. As I flew, I thought about how lovely it would be to watch the earth shake from the sky...

- **Percy POV. **-

The instant that Jaffa snapped out her wings, I knew that she was mad. Mad as in furious. Mad as in, I'm-gonna-gut-you-like-a-pig type of deal. Mad as in 10 scale earthquake coming through. Yeah, she can do that, and if you haven't figured out her parents, then meh, join the club, cause I don't either.

I held my ground as the earthquake rolled past. Everyone practically hit the floor at top speed, except for the troops and well, Thalia and Nico. We knew this was gonna happen.

When everything got righted up, I smiled my signature smile, and vapor traveled my troops and me to camp. Jaffa was waiting for me.

She was so mad, her wings were smoking, and there were a bunch of campers curiously looking at us.

There was a slight twist of air, and Thalia and her troops fell through. I glanced at the shadows of Thalia's tree, and wasn't surprised to see people's shadows melting away from the shadows of the tree. Nico had shadow traveled.

Then, I felt the air bend much more forcefully; I could practically see the air strain as it transported someone… I was guessing the gods.

As usual, I was right, and in a theatric blast of lightning, the 12 Olympians stood. Chiron nervously cantered up.

"My lords, why must you honor us with this visit and who are these people?" Chiron said. Athena spoke up.

"These people are from Chaos to help us win the war, as Gaea and all the other titans are rising again since they think that without Percy and Nico and Thalia, they will win." Then, Lady Artemis cut in.

"Now, the troops are going to introduce themselves." Everyone got in line, in order. All the campers came up to see.

"I was a spy for the other side, but now, I work for Chaos. I died a hero, though. My job is to do the wardrobe and disguises. I am a daughter of Aphrodite, and I work for Blaze. Call me Sil. My name is Silena Beauregard." Silena took off her hood, and everyone gasped. The Aphrodite cabin came running up to her, but Mark and Adam stopped them.

"Wait! She is probably spying for the other side again! Everyone! Kill her!" Jaffa stepped forward coldly.

"You will not hurt any soldiers unless you want Blaze to deal with you." To prove the point, Thalia made two balls of lightning energy appear in both hands, and she smiled threateningly. Mark backed off.

"I am a spy for Chaos. I am a daughter of…. Atlas-" She was cut off from Mark once again yelling,

"She's a bad guy!" That was it. Jaffa spread out her wings. (The campers had been far away from her when she had landed, and well, she had retracted them when she had landed… so…) All the campers yelped. Flames spiraled out of the tips of her wings, and fire licked her body. For the moment, she looked like an angel of fire.

Then, she calmly snapped back her wings, and stopped the fire.

"You will do well to shut your trap." She said. Mark nodded quickly. Jaffa nodded to the spy.

"I am a daughter of Atlas. Call me Mist. I work for Fear. My name is Calypso." The girl took off her hood, and everyone gasped. Mist had caramel hair twisted into a braid that twined down to her waist. She had wide almond shaped blue eyes like royal glaciers, and she had a slim, curvy body. Tons of guys drooled. I smirked. Wait until they see Jaffa, I thought.

You see, Jaffa and I…. kinda…. Got together you could say. It took her forever until we could date, and then she finally put her trust in me to tell her about her life, which I am not going to spill, so shove off if you are just trying to figure out her life.

"I am a data taker for Chaos, and a daughter of Hades. Call me beta. I work for Fear. My name is Bianca di' Angelo. All the hunters looked up and gasped, but Bianca just looked at them coldly. In addition to ignoring me, everyone ignored Thalia and Nico to, and since Bianca and Thalia are pretty close now, well, let's just say that Bianca's a bit steamed at Artemis and the hunters for forgetting Thalia.

"I once betrayed camp and left to help the titans in the titan war, but I died a hero and defeated Kronos. I am combat for time for Chaos, and I am a son of Hermes. Call me Lucas. I work for Kaze, and my name is Luke Castellan. As Luke took off his cape hood, all the girls drooled. Luke was, well, in the beginning, quite… handsome, and so he obviously got better as he got older.

Annabeth gasped and ran up to him.

"Luke! We missed you so much!" she tried to hug him, but Luke backed away.

"How could you? Traitor. Don't get near me." He snarled.

"But…. Luke, we are friends remember?" Annabeth said, confused.

"Friends, family, but you forgot Percy. How could you betray him and cheat on him?" Luke said, backing away.

"No! Percy broke up with Annabeth!" someone shouted.

I rounded on them. It was Clarisse.

"Honestly, Clarisse, do you think that Percy would break up with Annabeth? And you! How could you lie about who broke up with who?" I asked coldly of Annabeth. She froze.

"You… you don't have any proof!" She squeaked. I smiled a cold smile.

"On the contrary, daughter of Athena, I do." Then I looked at Jaffa. She grinned at me, and stepped up, and placed her fingers on my temple. It helps when fire controls electrical pulses in your brain, and so, can get memories.

Suddenly, a ball of fire appeared, and Jaffa stepped back. In the fire, there was a scene playing out.

_Percy was fingering a silver ring. It was simple, but beautiful. The silver band was engraved with tiny twining vines which cleverly spelled out, wise girl and seaweed brain. On the top, there was a polished rock of jade with a silver owl imprinted into the rock. The owl's eyes were the jade color._

_Percy slipped the ring into a velvet box, and slowly walked to Annabeth's cabin. There, he took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door. Suddenly, Annabeth opened it._

"_Percy! I was just going out to talk to you!" She cried, but it was evident that she looked kind of… shifty._

"_Annabeth… I wanted to talk to you to-" Percy was cut off by Annabeth._

"_I have to tell you it first." Percy got a worried look in his eyes, like something bad was going to happen. He was right. Mark, his arrogant half-brother walked in._

"_Hey, Annabeth, sweetheart." Mark began, before he saw Percy._

"_Annabeth…" Percy said again, but she cut him off again._

"_Percy, I think that it is time to cut our relationship, I think that I'm just going to go out with Mark. He's such a better person than you." Percy stared at her._

"_No… Annabeth, please!" Percy fell to his knees, as Annabeth walked into Mark's open arms. At one point, she paused, and looked back, but she hugged Mark, and together, they walked out of the door._

The fireball stopped, and dissipated into mist. There was a stunned silence. Then Clarisse spoke up.

"How could you, Annabeth?" All the campers nodded. They felt ashamed that they had tainted the memories of Percy who had actually been heartbroken. Jaffa interrupted.

"I believe that we can introduce everyone else, and then go to our cabin?" Everyone nodded.

"I am the weapon maker, and I am a son of Hephaestus. I work for Blaze. Call me Flame. I work for chaos, and my name is Leo Valdez."

Leo unhooded himself, and rapped his fingers against his silver hammers.

"I am recruiting and tester for Chaos, I work for Kaze, and I am a daughter of Bellona. Call me N.A (like say "n" then "a" not na) My name is Reyna."

Reyna threw back her hood, and glared at the mars cabin who were guiltily looking away (A.N, all the roman and Greek cabins are together 'cause this is after Gaea's war )

"I work for Fear. I am a son of Jupiter, and I am a distraction maker. Call me Jace. (Sounds like chase) My name is Jason Grace."

"I am Piper Mclean. I work for Blaze. I am official diplomat, and you can call me beauty queen." Piper flipped back her hood.

"I am Beckendorf. Call me Omega. I work for Kaze. I am weapons master, and over seer of everything." Beckendorf took off his hood, and stood, silent, waiting for instructions.

"I am SRoA. I am an assassin in training. I work for Blaze." A girl with shoulder length brown hair cut in a bob type of style with blonde highlights and a hawkish nose said. She had one of those sneaky; don't trust me with a pocket knife type of look.

"I am Grace. I am also an assassin in training. I work for Kaze." A girl with long blonde hair stood. Her waist length hair was in a ponytail, and she had a button nose. She was extremely pretty, and tons of guys started to drool.

"I am William, I am an assassin, and I work for Fear." A boy with blonde hair, Bieber bangs, freckles, and piercing blue eyes stood. He had quite good looks, and I could see drool on an Aphrodite girl's lips.

"I am Will, and I work for Blaze. I am also an assassin." A boy with slightly wavy/curly blonde hair stood. He had an innocent face, and was again, very handsome.

"I am Anna, and I work for Fear. I am the last assassin in training." A short girl with auburn hair tied up in one of those loose buns and glasses stood up. Even though she was short and quite cute and innocent looking, her eyes betrayed her docile look. Inside there was one of those, I'm crazy, looks.

Suddenly, Mark stood up.

"Hey! Why doesn't she get any soldiers? Is it because she can't fight?" he asked smugly.

Jaffa clenched her fists.

"We aren't done with the introducing, Mark." She said scathingly.

I stepped forward.

"I am commander of the Alpha squad, and my name is Kaze. Omega, N.A, and Lucas are in my league. I also train the assassin Grace."

Thalia stepped forward with me.

"I am commander of the Delta squad, and my name is Blaze. Sil, beauty queen, and flame are in my league. The two assassins I train are SRoA and Will."

Nico finished.

"I am commander of the Sigma squad, and my name is Fear. Beta, Jace, and Mist work for me. My assassins in training are William, and Anna."

Then, Jaffa stepped forward.

"I am Jaffa, and I am the personal assassin of Chaos. All the assassins that have finished training go to me to help them on missions etc." Jaffa said, grinning coldly. Anna ran up to Jaffa and whispered something in her ear. Jaffa sighed. Then she looked at me, and looked at the crowd. Then she held out her arm, like she was waiting for something to land on it.

A sonic boom, a flash of light, and something zipped past my face. It landed on Jaffa's arm.

I smiled. Zak had arrived.

Zak is Jaffa's pet falcon. He is burnt black, and then shades to white. Brown speckles cover the underside and the front of his feathers. Zak is a night creature which means that he transforms into a huge black bird of night kind of like a huge raven. Only Jaffa can talk to him or give him commands or calm him down. Not even Chaos can do that.

Zak began to click his talons and open and shut his beak. Jaffa looked at him intently. Then she began to speak. She made clicking sounds, and soft cawing sounds. Zak ruffled his feathers importantly.

"Caw!" Zak cried before taking off. Jaffa watched him go.

Adam snorted. "What was that all about… don't tell me, you are all loony!" He said. Immediately, SRoA had a knife under his throat. Grace walked up to him.

"Don't go walking around thinking that you can insult my friend." She said, and then slugged him in the face. Adam screamed, and Samantha ran to comfort him.

Jaffa turned away. "Night approaches, we must get sleep, and then she tapped the ground with her foot. A large rumbling, then a pure black cabin appeared. On it, there were the stars, and the shooting stars and the planets that were constantly moving.

Everyone got into the cabin, and whistled. I smirked at Jaffa.

"Well, well, look what the dog brought in the house." I said. She punched me lightly.

"Don't make me regret my choice she said laughing. Then night approached, and we fell asleep.

-**Soooooo….. Lots of introductions, and believe me, it is hard to think up of people and who should join and blah blah. Oh well… love it? Hate it? Review? Go on, it's only a click of your mouse then you can tell me whatevs you want oh yeah, and the OCs, are based off of people I know, so if you think that you know them, plz review, I might know you so many smiley faces… and frownie faces shrug. So…. Ya… BI! BI BI BI BI BI BI BI BI BI BI BI! Ummm….. yeah, just hyped up on sugar and starbucks peppermint mochas… yeah…. So…. Ya…. Again….. bi now I guess? Sigh… ok… you have to review some more so that I know what do to for da next chappie… kk? And then… yeah… you can leave I guess…. So see ya! **-


	3. Fight of the Astral Drops

**Chappie 3! So excited… so basically, there is all the "fight da douchebags", and then ya know, just learn more about Jaffa. YAYZ! So yeah… basically… just gonna work my butt off by writing this chapter (all my chapters are like 7 pages on word… so harddddddddd… moan) Ok… let me count… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…. NOOOOOO! 7 pages… chappie 2…. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… NOOO! Now I have to keep up a consistent pattern and write 7 pages for this, and the font on word is tiny! moans….(again) oh well, enjoy my hard worked for chapter, and if you dare criticize, write a 7 paged chapter on this type of subject on word at century gothic font at 9, at no spacing, and see how you like it.**

**OH YEAH! and I would love to thank all of my 5 reviewers who reviewed today... :) tis only my 2nd day, and I'm already updating chappie 3, wow!**

**Disclaimer until SRoA helps me hack into rick riordan's account**

**SRoA: humph, no.**

**Me: PWEASE?**

**SRoA: fine (groans)**

**Me: CELEBRATEEEE! But still, until then, disclaimer AWWWWWWWWW… sad now… no more celebration time**

**SRoA: (already had a slice of cake and balloons and party hat) CELEBRATION TIME, COME ON!... wha-? **-

**Jaffa POV.** -

I woke up at 4:11. Usual time to wake up, no idea why it's at 4:11, not 4:00, but yeah. I quickly donned my clothes, and silently stepped out the door. Zak was perched on the iron fence (ya, I made a fence appear for our cabin to) and landed on my arm when I stepped out. I smiled.

"Big day for use, Zak." I murmured. Seeing camp with literally no changes angered me. Hadn't anything changed in this god forsaken place ever since all these half-bloods ran away?

Oh well, I had to work on archery. I sucked at it, even worse than Percy, and that's saying much, although, he has improved noticeably, but I still wouldn't trust him to be in the archer's squadron.

Moving over towards the archery center, I stepped fast slight dewy fogs in the grey morning. There was a tinge of evil in the air. It was kinda like well, when someone cleans up your room, and then you can't find anything anywhere. It was perfectly still, no movement except for me. The air was slightly gloomy. I could sense something wrong.

Because I am such an accomplished assassin, I had trained in the art of pretend. I pretended like I didn't know anything was wrong, casually looking straight ahead, yawning like I was still drowsy. All the time I was pretending, I was making sure I wasn't twitching my hands towards my weapons.

I was scanning the area, and using my senses to the very best, and making sure to keep my facial demeanor sleepy, something I am sure, would take tons of practice to do.

I made sure I stumbled a bit, after all, if you had just walked outside like nothing wrong was happening, then suddenly hunch down to make a smaller target of yourself, and then start looking everywhere, the enemy or whatever evil was there would know you were looking for it, and then might attack, or leave until it can surprise you.

It might also hide better with you scanning the area, when you act if nothing was there, it might be bold enough to slowly come out, or become cocky enough for you to see it, then you would have the upper hand of attacking it when it thinks that you can't see it.

Sure enough, I saw a slight swirling of dirt to my left. A tree creaked a bit and twitched its branches to my right. Gaea was behind this. Still keeping my drowsy air, millions of thoughts ran in my head. I was trained well enough to not panic.

If I headed suddenly back to my cabin, Gaea might guess that I knew she was watching. If I kept stumbling around, she might take it as an opportunity to ransack other cabins, or get some monsters to attack when no one was awake.

There was only one choice. I made my way to the archery center, and then pretended to trip. The instant I touched the walls, I could communicate with anyone who had touched the walls. The memory imprints let me communicate. Luckily, Percy's imprints were there.

I quickly pretended to try to get back up all the while calling his name.

Percy!

Wha-? His voice sounded groggy.

Gaea! She is here, make no movement wake all the other knights, wake the other campers if you can, alert Chiron, make sure Gaea doesn't notice, stealth and pretend is what we need right now. Act like the seaweed brain you are!

Percy's voice became sharp suddenly, and I knew that he was wide awake.

On it captain! He said perkily, and I groaned mentally.

Hurry it up, I can't pretend to stumble around any longer, I feel stupid.

Grumble, grumble… fine.

The connection stopped, and I quickly righted myself and into the center.

Once inside, I noticed a band of monsters heading towards us through the forest. I cursed. I know what you're thinking, "tsk, tsk, you bad little girl." And sure, this would be the time to say that, but sometimes I curse differently. Not like "crap" or "Di immortales!" but kinda like my own brand of name calling.

"Darn." (You know what I really said though) I looked behind me. Thankfully, all the knights were up and about, knocking on cabins like it was the most casual thing they had ever done. Percy materialized next to me, and looked at what I was seeing.

He cursed to.

You see, this wasn't just a band of monsters we could easily take out with a wave of our hands, this was a band of monsters like a bands of monsters meaning at least 300 things silently maneuvering through the forest armed with at least two throwing knifes, a shield, a dagger, a sword, a spear, and specially coated armor that deflected most weapons unless you were like 5 feet in front of them with a clear view, and you were good at sword fighting.

Heck, even the hellhounds had armor. But worst of all, at the very front of the columns of monsters walked a tall, thin lady dressed in this gauzy brown stuff, and she seemed connected to the floor. Gliding along, she exuded some evil presence. Coldness even a mortal could feel.

I mouthed the first thing that came to me mind.

"Gaea is here." (DUN DUN DUN)

Suddenly Chiron came cantering up.

"Jaffa, Kaze—" he trailed off as he saw what we were looking at.

"Oh dear." He murmured. I shrugged.

"Let's see what they want first." I suggested. Chiron nodded his head. As Percy and I walked out of the center, I focused my thought on the ground. You could say that I had a bit of a disagreement with Gaea… so now I'm more cautious around her. Campers were groggily running around, trying to get ready before Gaea got there. Then, the troop of monsters appeared over the rise.

The girl… I think it was Annabeth, shook her head sadly.

"It's over." She said. I merely raised my eyebrows. Prank time. Concentrating, I quickly made a fake copy of me.

Stepping to the front of the monsters, she stopped right in front of Gaea.

"My dear," Gaea said in her lilting voice, holding out her arms. Double me stepped back.

"What do you want?" my alter ego asked. She (as in Gaea) frowned.

"Dear, dear, you have changed much; let us talk in the… tent." She (as in Gaea again) said, gesturing towards the earthen tent that had sprang up behind her. My astral drop snarled at her, but followed her in.

The instant she walked inside, Gaea had a sword at her neck.

"It seems your senses are dulled, dear." She (Gaea) said, smiling in satisfaction.

Then it was my astral drop's turn to smile.

"Is that so? Because I believe the ancient rules dictate that an immortal cannot attack a demigod unless the demigod makes the first move." She said coldly. Gaea smile slid off, only to be replaced with a sneer.

"Trying to get past me eh? Well, I know you aren't a demigod, Jaffa. You are full immortal." Gaea said. My astral drop laughed.

"Yes…. But I am not Jaffa." She said, smirking. Gaea looked puzzled, then cautious.

"You're lying. Liars don't deserve to live." She (Gaea) snarled before slicing the blade straight through my neck. Nothing happened. Gaea looked at her, then at the sword.

"I… how… who are you?" She stammered. I grinned alongside my astral drop.

"Like I said, I'm not Jaffa. I'm her fake. Her astral drop." Gaea's looked turned to horror.

"Where is she?" She whispered. The astral drop smiled triumphantly.

"Why, right behind you." I said. Gaea screamed and slashed wildly behind her. She was too late. The real Jaffa, namely me, dodged, and then slid over to join my astral drop. We switched places then switched places again. Gaea looked in confusion at us both.

"Which one is the real Jaffa?" She demanded. Both of us laughed at the same time. The same laugh. The same pitch. The same movement. It was pretty freaky.

"Bye, Gaea, rot in Tartarus for me please?" I said before both leaped out of the tent. My astral drop dissolved.

I burst out into a group of monsters growling at me. It was roughly 300 monsters surrounding me from all sides while Gaea is shrieking in rage in some sort of mystical forgotten language behind me. I did the most logical thing and charged.

- **Percy POV.** -

I waited outside as monsters slowly converged on the tent, surrounding it so we couldn't see. It had been like 20 minutes since Jaffa had gone in there… with her astral drop, that is, and I was getting worried. Then, suddenly, a shrill scream came from the tent. There was some laughter… then talking. I was sure the scream was Gaea's… the laughter was Jaffa's…. so why was she taking so long?

Then a burst of fire flared up from the center of the circle of monsters, and created a protective shield around the monsters, like an arena. I knew what was going to happen next.

Annabeth… the cheating… skankabite (A.N pronounced skank-a-bite, say it with me, skankabite ) … muttered under her breath.

"What the heck is happening?" I looked at her worriedly.

"Sometimes, Jaffa does rash things… this may be one of them." I murmured. She looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I nodded towards the shield.

"Right now, I'm hazarding a guess that she is trying to kill Gaea and take on those monsters by herself since she is obviously telling us to back away from the shield…" I said scathingly pointing towards the fiery sheen separating us from her and the monsters.

Annabeth looked a little hurt at my tone.

"What did I do wrong?" she demanded. I smiled harshly.

"Why everything." I said, before a hellhound howling brought our attention to the battle.

By now, we could see Jaffa, her cloak flaring as she twisted around claws, teeth, arrows, swords, spear head… basically death bringing things. She fell down in a baseball sliding pose, and slashed terror, her sword through the belly of a pouncing hellhound, then brought it around in an arc around her, slicing through a bunch of dracaena.

All the campers sucked in a breath. I had to admit, seeing Jaffa fight when we first met her was breathtaking. She was graceful, flowing around the battlefield like water, quick like an arrow, strong like stone… She was beautiful.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and A huge hand made of dirt… and stuff in the dirt plunged through the ground, snatching at Jaffa. Thalia made her way to me.

"She isn't going to do the-?" I looked at her gravely.

"I'm afraid so." Thalia cussed.

"Di immortales, that girl will kill us one day."

Annabeth, who had been listening, looked at us curiously.

"What do you mean, she's going to do the…" she was cut off as Jaffa twisted to the side, then jerked her hands up like she was trying to pull up her hands that were weighed down in chains.

Thalia groaned. "She's gonna die, she's gonna die…" I just shook my head. Then… I could not believe my eyes.

Long vines twice the width of my arm rocketed out of the ground. Jaffa stood in the middle of the circle of vines, her hands raised up in the air like she was cupping a bowl. The ground beneath her slowly raised so she was on a pinnacle of land, jutting out of the ground like a stick in the mud.

For a moment, it was like in the movie when the hero draws some unknown power and looks all awesome and all. Thalia took a deep breath and clenched onto my arm. Even from here, I could see the strain it was taking for Jaffa to do this.

The hand reared and plunged down… scooping Jaffa up into its hands.

Then, it just slammed her down onto the ground.

Nico screamed. Thalia gasped, and I, well, I was searching for any sign that she was awake. Gaea appeared, laughing her head off.

"The so called hero is dead!" then, Gaea stiffened, and fell to the ground. Jaffa wiped the dirt off her blade, and sighed.

"I was waiting for her to do that."

Silence. I looked from Jaffa… to Jaffa that was lying on the ground. Jaffa noticed our darting glances, then walked over to the girl. With a wave of her hand the girl disappeared. She turned to me.

"Learn to see which is the astral drop, and which is not." She said, before walking up to us.

I looked at her. "But… you mean… that was…"

"Just an astral drop." Jaffa said. Everyone was staring excitedly at us conversing. They were trying to see who we were, trying to get more facts on us.

"Jaffa… how did you make it fight… and… and use your powers... you have never even…" Thalia squeaked before I answered.

"Mastered it? It takes time to become a master of fighting, Blaze… but it takes more time to do it seamlessly. Once you can do it, it just flows form one form to another. Practice. One day, you can do it to."

Nico came running up to me.

"OMIGOD! You could have died… don't you ever do that again!" He screamed before hugging me. I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. Then Jaffa, then Thalia. Nico frowned.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He asked which made us laugh even harder. Finally, he just gave up. So yeah, we laughed just after talking about how I was almost killed. Great times.

- **Annabeth's POV.** -

I was so confused. One minute, the commander was being all nice… then he was giving me the cold shoulder. As I watched the assassin, I couldn't help but wonder what she did. I decided to listen.

"—Astral drop." Jaffa was saying. Blaze seemed to be terrified.

"Jaffa… how did you make it fight… and… use your powers… you have never even…" She began; clearly this wasn't something Jaffa did every day. And what was an astral drop? An "it"? Did astral drops usually just impersonate the person? Why was everyone so awed that she was able to make the astral drop use powers and fight?

Jaffa cut in.

"Mastered it? It takes time to become a master of fighting, Blaze… but it takes more time to do it seamlessly. Once you can do it, it just flows form one form to another. Practice. One day, you can do it to."

I had no idea what she was talking about. I knew at least, that whatever she did, it was clearly high rate… even I would admit that, and I didn't even know what an astral drop was and what it did! Her sword fighting was really good… it looked precise… accurate, smooth, I was sure not even Mark could beat her.

Fear came running up to Jaffa.

"OMIGOD! You could have died… don't you ever do that again!" He screamed before hugging Jaffa. She snorted, and then she laughed. Everyone looked at each other shocked, because

Jaffa was laughing, and

Jaffa was laughing.

Blaze and Kaze joined in. Fear just looked confused.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He asked which made them laugh even harder. I had to smile myself. Now, I had a few clues on how they acted, and how powerful they were, and now, I could begin my search on who they were.

Jaffa finally stopped laughing.

"You know, Fear, I am immortal." She said. Immortal? Fear looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I knew that." He said quickly. The troops came around. "That was awesome Jaffa!" Luke said. Luke. My insides tightened at the way he had yelled at me. Everyone was pretty much mad at me for lying, except for Samantha, Adam, and Mark.

They were my only friends… and Adam wasn't too ugly himself, not that I wouldn't let Mark know I was making eyes at him, that is.

Speaking of Adam, He stepped forward and raised a finger.

"Yeah, right, I could easily best her with a hand behind my back." He yelled. The troops went silent. Jaffa turned to him. Bianca and Jason nervously grabbed her arms like she might kill him for saying the truth.

"Fear, if you would please call off beta and Jace…" Jaffa began, as she her wings snapped out. Her falcon, Zak landed on her shoulder and screeched. Fear sighed.

"Back off." He said to Bianca and Jason. They reluctantly let go. Kaze stepped up and whispered furiously in her ear. Jaffa just shook her head. Kaze winced, but he shouted,

"Everyone! Back away!" Everyone except Adam backed away. The troops nervously inched back, and left Jaffa with her mutant wings and Adam. Hey! I could help! I looked at Mark who seemed rather mad at how the chaos campers were taking away his camp, and he nodded at me.

Mark always understands what I'm thinking.

I quickly slipped on my invisibility hat, and inched slowly to Jaffa. Her wings seemed the weakest, and I could prevent her from doing airborne attacks.

I swung, but missed.

Jaffa had lunged forward, straight towards Adam who had been expecting a charge. Somehow, she had managed to get a knife in her hand and she raked it across his shoulder. Then, she twisted sideways, out of the way of his swiping sword, and did some weird kind of cartwheel thing where she did a cartwheel in front of him, but also spread out her wings.

What the heck was she playing at? Then I realized that I was just standing there stupidly. As I closed in on her, Adam's sword snapped, ricocheting off her wing, and snapping in two. He stood there dumbly, then Jaffa's booted heel hit him square in the jaw bone.

He fell forward, but Jaffa twisted, and jabbed her elbow up, slamming into his nose, and jerking his head back up. As his neck was exposed, she sliced her hands across his throat, about to kill him. Adam froze. I then realized that she did not have a dagger, but 3 long claws like the wolverine, except that they were attached to the black band around her hand.

Adam was in serious danger, so I began to sprint towards her, about to stab it in her stomach from the small of his back like I did to the laistrygonian who was about to eat Percy. Just as I was nearing her, I tripped and fell with a thud, my invisible hat falling off. How was that possible? There were no vines to trip on, and I was an accomplished runner… Then I realized that a vine had shot out of the ground and wrapped around me leg. Without even looking, Jaffa said,

"It isn't nice to sneak up on people while they are dueling." I looked at her amazed. How did she know?

Jaffa removed her claws from Adam's neck.

"Remember who you're dealing with." She said, before turning to go.

Adam, who is a son of Poseidon, snarled.

Raising his hands, he conjured up a huge wave of ocean water, and was about to send it towards Jaffa's retreating back, when it turned into a wave of fire. The fire roared and started to engulf Adam, when it stopped, just as it was about to finish him off.

Jaffa said again,

"You people are so dumb." Then, she left.

- **Astral drop: a clone of the person who makes them, thinks the same way and acts the same way if created correctly. Usually doesn't have the powers or skill of the person who makes them though, just used to act as doubles or fill ins.**

**Ok… so yeah, now we have our awesome fights… yay, next up, more fights**

**Disclaimer for the moment, SRoA is proving to be more… insistent about her pay raise.**


	4. Dog fight

- **Hiya peoples! Chapter four coming up, and I am soooooo happy. 7 more grueling pages on the computer, so be grateful! Percy, Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, and Calypso rock butt today just a fair warning, so many fights to write about…. Groan, oh well, it's fun to write these bolded stuff**

**DISCLAIMER! SRoA is not being very nice… plus Rick is so evil…there are so many firewalls in his account, sigh. Oh well. **-

- **Clarisse POV. **-

Wow, those Chaos people were hard core people. I had to learn how to fight like them, and maybe, just maybe, they would tell me about Percy. As I was walking toward their cabin, I noticed that Grover was also walking towards their cabin to.

"Watcha doing G-man?" G-man… that was what Percy had called Grover. Why had I been a fool and thought that Mark could compare to Percy?

Grover jumped a foot.

"Um…well, it's just… umm… nothing." He stuttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure you are, listen, I'm going in to ask about Percy." Like I expected, Grover suddenly relaxed.

"Oh, I'm doing that to." He said. I nodded.

Together, we knocked on the door.

Kaze opened it. Grover suddenly almost fainted. He was so nervous.

"Hey, I bet you know who we are, but do you know where Percy is? He was a great friend of ours, and we kind of… forgot about him." I said for him. Kaze stood staring at us for a few more minutes, before he sighed.

"Come in." We came in, amazed at our luck. The moment we stepped in, I was in heaven. Sleek black walls with the galaxies and stars blazed across the room, letting off a soft, silver/gold glow, so it wasn't like that creepy hades cabin.

There was a sense of peace, and in the middle, there was a fountain. The fountain was like a flower, but it had four drooping petals. Each petal pointed to a different hallway. One hallway was like an underground glass tunnel beneath a river.

The glass dome showed living sea animals and hippocampi. The floor was covered with that wavery sheen of blue when light spills through the water. The floor was pebbled and sanded like a beach, and starfish and crabs seemed to bask in the corridor.

The other hallway was pitch black, and had one of those gargoyle arch hallway entrance. On either side of the arch were two torches made of what seemed to be made of melting black tar. A white skull head grinning eerily was mounted on the top of the tar, and Greek fire burst from the top. If I looked hard enough, I could see faint misty silhouettes of people drifting through the corridor.

The third hallway was… wow… amazing. Fire burst from it, it was like it was on fire from the inside. Flames coated every inch of the hallway. Two fiery heads of what seemed to be a snake hissed venomously from the opening.

The odd part was that the opening seemed to be beneath the roots of an enormous tree. The roots gripped the walls and trailed to the floor, digging into the stone on the bottom, so right before you entered the hallway, there were thick bumpy roots in your way.

Earth, and fire… huh, interesting.

The last hallway was electric blue. The floor sparked and sizzled, so I was pretty sure that one touch and you were going to be electrocuted. Brilliant white lights dazzled from the arch way, on the walls, on the top, everywhere except the floor. They were like tiny white button lights all lined up together and some were off, and some were on, so it looked like lights were moving from place to place.

The fountain's first petal was pointing towards the water hallway, and flowing from it was pure, salty water, and a slight mist like a sauna rose from the water. The water fell into a bowl that then let the water fall into a pool of clear salty water, on top of pure white sand and slight seaweed, crabs, shells, it was like a mini beach. For some reason the water never overflowed, and the water never ran out, although nothing was connecting the pool to the fountain.

The fountain's second petal was pointing towards the dark room with the skulls, and from it, a viscous black river water with bits and pieces of stuff poured out. The water gave off a smell of death, and fell into a pool of tar like water that was lined with skulls.

The fountain's third petal was pointing towards the room of fire and Earth, and the petal had delicate tree branches and moss hanging from it, so long, it created a kind of curtain around the pool. From the petal, lava ran from it, but the lava never scorched the moss or the roots. In the very center of the flower, there was a thick golden mixture, like honey.

"Don't touch anything, especially the golden liquid and the black water. Kaze instructed, before leaning down, and slowly tapping an extremely creamy, shiny hermit crab shell in the corner of the sea water pool. There was a slight ringing like bells, and then Kaze started off towards the sea hallway. As we went through it, I noticed a room that said, training. Wow they had training rooms to.

"Wait here." Kaze said before slipping into the room.

After a minute of waiting, out stepped Blaze, and Fear. Kaze shut the door.

"You must swear on the River Styx never to reveal what we show and tell you." Kaze said solemnly. We both swore. Kaze shared a look with Blaze and Fear, and then all three of them took off their hood. I stared. It was Percy, Thalia, and Nico!

Thalia had stayed with her spiky hair, and it was still pitch black, but had a slight streak of electric blue. Her pale, white face with its almond freckles split into a grin. Her piercing blue eyes were lashed with thick, long, black eyelashes, and she looked amazing. Her figure had gotten curvier, and slimmer. She could have been a fashion model, except that she was wearing an electric blue cape, not one of those revealing, tight dresses that make me shudder.

Nico's hair was shaggier, but still silky black and he had gotten taller. He had muscles, and chiseled handsome features. He smiled ruefully, and swept his bangs out of his face. His dark eyes twinkled, and his roman nose gave him a look of utmost superiority.

Percy's black hair was even messier, not messy like oh, I don't comb my hair every day, but messy like he had gotten up with rumpled hair. His sea green eyes complemented his tan skin, and his angular face showed off his pearly white teeth, and long neck. There was still the same mischievous smile on his face like nothing had gone wrong.

If I hadn't seen them with the hoods on, acting like the commanders, I wouldn't have believed it if they said they were the commanders. The commanders were skilled, precise, and cold. These people, well, they were the same as ever!

"I've missed you guys!" I exclaimed, before hugging them, Grover, who looked like he would pass out again, rushed along with me. Thalia smiled.

"We only act the way we usually do to you guys, because we hate everyone else, don't be surprised if we still act cold to you, we are great pretenders." Thalia said, grinning.

We spent the rest of the day talking. When it was camp fire time, Jaffa walked in.

She didn't seem the least bit surprised to see them with their hoods off. Smiling at us, she said,

"Any friend of Thalia's, Percy's, and Nico's are a friend of mine, but I'm sorry, I cannot remove my hood. Never in my lifetime have I ever removed my hood except once, and when I have to go to sleep." She said. I was shocked at the change in her voice. In the beginning, it was controlled, mean, beautiful. Now, it was softer, lilting, relaxing.

"Oh, yeah, and it's campfire time." She said. Immediately, the hoods were back on the commanders.

"You must act like you don't know us." Percy instructed.

"Yes, Kaze." I said, relieved that I wouldn't slip and say Percy.

As they walked out, I noticed that all four of them stiffened their posture, straightened their backs, and the smiles slid off their faces. Once again, they were the three frightening commanders, and the assassin.

- **Jaffa POV. **-

After the Campfire, I saw Mark stalk up to Percy, and I saw Samantha walk up to Thalia. Adam was taunting Nico, but he didn't seem to be making any headway. Time to eavesdrop, I thought.

"—you will never beat me in a duel, tomorrow at 8:00." Mark was saying. Clarisse who had heard it, stood up to.

"Yeah, right, like you could beat the commander, you can't even beat Adam, and Adam was beaten by the assassin. I bet commander Kaze can easily beat you if his skill is close to the assassin's." She snapped. Nice cover up, I thought, approving of her reasoning and defense against her friend.

Mark turned red.

"Well if you can't keep your mouth shut, I'll just duel you after I defeat Mr. Mystery guy." He sneered. "8:30." He said, and Clarisse nodded grimly. Snickering to himself, Mark turned back to eating, and Annabeth, who decided to sit with him, cuddled up against his side.

Meanwhile, Samantha was talking to Thalia.

"—You could never beat me, and Annabeth, I dare you to fight me and Annabeth, we'll cream you."

"Well, since you're playing two against one… I'm doubting that I could lose…" Thalia started drily, before smirking. Samantha went red in the face.

"Fine, try me with a hand behind my back, and see where that gets you! 9:00!" She shrieked. Thalia shrugged.

"Fine, I'll beat you, then Annabeth." She said, bored, before turning back to dinner.

Now, I turned my attention to Nico and Adam.

"Ha! I bet you can't beat me!" Adam said, crowing.

Nico sighed. "Yes, I can, but to save you the humiliation of losing again, you can fight Mist and Sil." He said.

"Coward!" Adam spat. Nico shrugged.

"If you can easily beat Sil and Mist, since they are girls and much lower in fighting skills from me, then you can fight me. Other than that, I'm afraid you're outranked by at least a thousand… so yeah. Fight me when you have risen to the correct level to challenge a skilled fighter like me." Nico said, before turning his back resolutely to a gaping, red faced Adam.

"Oh yeah, and at 9:30?" Nico added, before diving into his food. Adam huffed, and then left.

"You won't be smiling when I cream you!" Adam yelled.

I snickered.

"Like he will, when I beat him easily." I snorted.

"Yeah… well, just, please, watch my back for invisible Annabeth or invisible bad guys, cause I have a feeling their not gonna play nice." Nico murmured. Thalia nodded.

"Look out for me to."

"And me!" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'd look after you guys; you guys are my friends, so I'm going to look out for Clarisse to. Something tells me she might be disarmed." I said, throwing distrustful looks at Mark and Annabeth, bent over something with their heads bent.

"yu kup n why ah dem." Percy said with his mouth full of food. I smacked him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food. Now tell me what you said without food in your mouth." I said in a motherly voice. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, keep an eye on them. And you are not my mother!" He said. I smirked.

"I know, Percy, I'm your girlfriend." I said, kissing him. For a moment, Percy's eyes went all googly (we can see through the darkness of the cape, but no one else, only Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Me. Nico snickered.

"Nice love look there, cuz!" he said. Percy quickly shook himself out of the reverie, and smacked Nico. Thalia giggled.

"Smack down wars!" She said, and all four of us stood up, and immediately began smacking each other. We were laughing so hard, and we were also covered in red slap marks. I had nailed Percy in the gut, and he was still gasping for a breath.

Then, we realized that the whole camp was looking at us. Our campers were cheering and hooting and hollering, but everyone else were looking at us like we were aliens.

"Err… I think we should leave." I murmured to them, and they quickly nodded their heads. We stepped out of the pavilion when a silver mist appeared and out stepped a figure in a cloak like ours, but his was silver. I snarled.

"Eta." I said. He grinned at me.

"Hello, my love." He said. Percy stepped in front of me.

"Back off, she's mine." He growled. Curious campers slowly flitted towards the edge of the pavilion, until the whole camp was there. Eta laughed.

"Oh come on, Kaze, you know that I was always the stronger one." He said, taking a step closer. I growled, and stepped closer to.

"We were never together you biased, cheating lousy scum." I said stiffly. Eta grinned.

"Then it's a duel you want?" He said, nodding towards Percy.

"No, how about a duel between us?" I asked, taking yet another step closer. We were so close; I could feel his breath off my face.

"You sure, sweetheart? I'm sure that I could rip your face off without even trying." He said sweetly. I bared my teeth.

"You forget that I have the curse now." I said softly. Eta backed off a little.

"True… but you're a girl, and you are mine." He said before lunging. Even before he had lunged, I was already transforming. You see, because Zak is mine, I kind of have this curse thingy where I also transform at night, when I want to that is. I am, in some ways, a shape shifter, as I can choose what I can change into, but I have limited animals to pick from.

I had changed into a huge giant werewolf, and all the campers gasped. I snarled at Eta, and ducked under his first lunge. My paws swiped out and slashed against his cheek. He roared and retreated. I rose to my feet, and growled menacingly at him. Percy was there, shouting encouragement, when Eta began to change to.

His body rippled, then his legs cracked as the bones elongated. His face warped as a snout pushed his skin. Within seconds, he was a wolf like me, only, he was raggedy brown. We faced each other, his eerie yellow eyes against my coal black eyes, and then we charged.

Paws raked against fur, teeth snapping at each other's necks. I slashed his side, and sank my teeth into the curve of his neck, and he pawed at my belly and snapped at my ears. Fur flew; growls and howls filled the air. Then, we separated. I was pleased to see him limping from my bite on his neck that had also scored deeply on his top right leg.

I could feel a long cut on my left foreleg, and my belly was sore from the scratches, but other than that, I was fine. Then, I took a step, and realized that I had broken a rib. We circled warily. Then I charged forward, lunging with so much ferocity, I sank my teeth onto his neck, and we rose up on our hind legs, his paws sinking into my shoulders, my paws on his ribs.

His teeth were on my right shoulder and my teeth on his neck. We pushed at each other for a few minutes, but then dropped to the ground. Eta was whimpering, but he was still in better shape than me. I realized that the only way to get him was to morph back to being a human, but I had to do it unexpectedly. A totally unorthodox idea came to my mind.

A stupid and risky plane, but a plan nevertheless. I feinted with a swipe of my right paw, and then charged. He leaped to meet me, but I instead, slid under his leap, and turned into a human. Thanks to my awesome skills, I managed to draw my sword, terror, and jam it up on his stomach, up towards his heart. Then I slid out the back, and leaped on his back, sinking my retractable claws into his neck.

Eta howled, then went limp. I staggered off. My whole body was on fire. My left arm was bloodied, and I could see the raking claw marks on my forearm. There were holes where his teeth had sank into my shoulder and back, and my stomach had slight abrasions on them. My legs were also clawed at. My ribs… well, I was sure I had broken at least 2. Eta raised his head, barely, a moment away from death.

"She waits." He whispered before sinking into the ground. I cursed. Of course Gaea would heal him. Stupid Gaea, Stupid Eta, Stupid everything. Then I sank to the ground, and the last thing I was aware of was Percy's arms wrapping around my waist.

- **Percy POV. **-

After our smack down wars, Jaffa suggested that we leave, and we all agreed. We were just about to walk towards our cabin when a silver mist appeared. Eta was here. I snarled at him as he appeared.

"Eta." Jaffa said coldly. He grinned at her with that sick perverted grin he has.

"Hello, my love." He said. Whoa love? Jaffa was mine! I stepped in front of her.

"Back off, she's mine." I growled. A bunch of campers started to gather around. Eta laughed. Of course he would laugh, he loves an audience.

"Oh come on, Kaze, you know that I was always the stronger one." He said, taking a step closer to me. Jaffa, the most reckless person I have ever met, growled, and stepped closer to him to, despite my attempt to shield her.

"We were never together you biased, cheating lousy scum." She said harshly. Eta grinned, again.

"Then it's a duel you want?" He said, flashing a look towards me.

"No, how about a duel between us?" Jaffa asked, taking yet another step closer. They were so close, their faces were almost touching.

"You sure, sweetheart? I'm sure that I could rip your face off without even trying." He said nonchalantly. Jaffa bared my teeth.

"You forget that I have the curse now." she said in a deadly whisper. Eta's eyes grew big.

"True… but you're a girl, and you are mine." He said, smirking before lunging. Then, I noticed that Jaffa was transforming, because she is so connected to Zak, she also transforms at night into monsters, but only when she wants to.

She had changed into a silvery/tawny wolf with liquid black eyes. Her plumed tail swished back and forth, and her thick coat gleamed in the light. A bunch of campers along with Annabeth had gasped. I snickered at their priceless looks. Jaffa danced under Eta's wild lunge, and sliced his face with an expert swipe of her paw.

Eta quickly retreated, but not after making excessive, unneeded noises. I shouted some uplifting stuff like at those soccer games when the parents scream at you to cream the person next to you, and hope that they still live, except for the fact that I was hoping that Eta wouldn't live.

Then, Eta did his odd changing body thing to, because he learned some dark magic tricks, and so he can change to. He turned into a raggedy black/brown wolf… thing that looked more like a misshapen blob of a grizzly bear.

Jaffa and Eta eyed each other for a few seconds before charging. The next few minutes were like heck (I don't want to say the real word, cause mom is all about no potty mouthing) in a ball. The tumbling fluff of a ball of Jaffa and Eta clawed at each other. Then, abruptly, they separated. I saw that there was a thick flow of blood coming from Jaffa's foreleg, and assumed that she was scratched there.

She took a step, and wobbled a little, and then I realized that she probably had a rib broken. Still, she continued to circle Eta, and he circled her. Then Jaffa charged forward, lightning fast, and sank her sharp fangs into his neck. Eta roared, and reared up, his teeth snapped at her shoulder. Their paws clawed at each other, and for one moment, they were still, heaving their strength at each other, taller than a 10 foot man.

Then, they released each other, and backed away, still measuring each other. Jaffa was in worse shape than Eta, but not much worse. Then, Jaffa lashed out with her paw, and ran straight at him. Eta yelped, and jumped at her, where she would usually be if she charged, but instead, she swept under his feet, and was hidden.

I caught sight of a red cloak, a flash of silver, and Eta collapsed. Jaffa had turned back into a human. She twisted from the floor, and leaped onto Eta's back while he recovered. Her claws slashed against his neck. Eta yelped again, and then collapsed. Jaffa stumbled off.

Her cloak was ripped, but still covered her face. Her chest had a slight indent where her ribs had broken, and blood smeared her arm. She seemed to be limping, and she was gasping for a breath. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.

Then, Eta growled softly,

"She waits." And then he sank into the ground. Jaffa cursed and muttered something about stupid stuff, and then fell face down flat. I rushed forward and lifted her up by the waist.

Chiron came cantering up to me.

"What happened Kaze?" He said curiously. I took a deep breath.

"Eta was once the personal assassin of Chaos, but he betrayed him, and worked for Gaea instead. He fell in love with Jaffa, and tried to get her to like him, but she banished him. He just came back to get her, I suppose. Jaffa has this curse thing on her that allows her to transform into a monster, but only at night, and she must change when the moon is full. Other than that, she can stay human or turn into any monster be it a were-wolf, any animal like a wild/monster animal like a grizzly, etc. This is because she owns Zak who is a creature of the night, so he changes also, but he only has one form which I advise you not to see." I said quickly.

"Ah, she we get some nectar and ambrosia for her? A medic?" He questioned, gesturing towards an Apollo kid… I think his name was Dwyer…. But I don't remember.

"No, we do not need any ambrosia or nectar, especially Jaffa." I said calmly, sitting back, and looking at Chiron.

"What? Surely… her wounds need attention!" Chiron said puzzled. I smiled.

"Watch." I said. Many knights surrounded me, the knights in assassin training had been sent home, so it was only our troops. Thalia kneeled.

"humph… Eta is so stupid." She muttered. I grinned at her.

"Yeah, can't believe he had the guts to attack her, even after he learned she had the, you know." I said, slightly nodding towards her face. Thalia nodded. Chiron announced what had happened and why, and then a bunch of curious campers surrounded us, wondering why she didn't need any nectar and ambrosia.

Then, they gasped as the skin they could see got more color, and the cuts slowly fade to a long white scar, then to nothingness. Her chest expanded as her ribs repaired, and her breathing slowed down.

"I… I don't understand how that is possible!" Chiron said, shocked. I grinned at him.

"Jaffa has many secrets… I have no idea either." I said truthfully. In time, I had gotten used to her weird healing abilities. Annabeth elbowed her way in.

"Hmm…. She must have a super power that enhances her genes so that-" I tuned her out. Who wants to listen to a lecture on how someone has special healing abilities? Then, Jaffa gasped. She sat right up.

"Blegh… Eta tasted terrible." She muttered, spitting out hair. I laughed and helped her up. She became aware of the people around her.

"Watcha want?" She snapped. Hesitantly, a little girl stepped forward… probably from the Hermes cabin from the way she looked forlorn, and unwanted.

"How do you… heal?" She asked. Jaffa frowned.

"Honestly, you don't want to know." She said, sounding sad. The only time she uses that tone of voice is when she talks about before Thalia, Nico and I got to the Chaos fort.

"Well, you're lying, we do want to know." An insolent voice said. My ears told me it was Annabeth. Everyone cheered heartily. The whole camp was now gathered around us.

Jaffa looked at her.

"So… little Annabeth Chase wants to know about the tragedies and curses of Jaffa… doesn't she. She wants to know how this happened." She spat, her whole left side bursting into flames. Everyone backed up. Annabeth looked a bit uncertain. Thalia stepped forward.

"Learn to comfort people when their sad." She said, before leading Jaffa to the cabin. Clarisse paused, and then looked at the group of campers staring at the retreating back of Jaffa.

"You guys are stupid!" burst out of her before she ran after the Jaffa. I glared at the amazed faces of the Mars and Ares cabin, and stalked off.

- **Err… sorry, I was going to put in tons of fights… but that always happens, so I decided to put in a little of a showdown thing… sorry if you've seen it before… I haven't. So yeah… next time, I will be sure to make Adam's and Mark's and Samantha's and all the evil people's butts whipped. A total of 8 pages! WHOOP, WHOOP! **-


	5. Phoenix Prophecy

**Yay! Chapter…. 5? Ok… so yeah, now, here comes all the fighting and special godly powers… and why Jaffa is so mysterious… so yeah ****J**** then… I might get the army to get their booties smacked to Kansas along with Dorothy and Toto… JK, but yeah, here comes some fighting… and some more fighting ****J**** Enjoy! **

**Yet again, disclaimer… DARN YOU RICK RIORDAN! **

**Another thing, Thank you everyone for giving me 1,000 hits! I've only been here for like... umm... 3 days, so I'm totally excited I reached 1,000 hits, and I luv all of you guys!**

**To answer:  
>.already 's question, : <strong>Interesting. One question though- it says that Jaffa had this watch right? But did they have watches 1000 years ago? Just mentioning... I liked it though.

**Ok, so yes, there were no watches... but this is Camp Half-Blood and there are all those inventions int he future that the gods foresaw. Plus, Jaffa has some ah, certain powers that allow her to have a watch. Thx for the review! **

-**Jaffa POV.**

I cried myself asleep last night. When I finally fell asleep, it seemed like seconds before I woke up. It was midnight. Try as I might, I couldn't fall back asleep. Every time I tried, Gaea's face swam into my mind and whispered,

"Come to me." It became unbearable. I slipped out and went to the training room. There were the specially made celestial bronze automans that were up and ready to go. They responded by thoughts. 'Knife throwing, all ranges.' I thought, watching as the automans straightened up and grabbed fistfuls of knifes of all sizes. I carefully got in position, and told the automans to begin.

Immediately, the first automan began chucking knives at me, at my ribs, my legs, my face, etc. My wrist shields protected me as I used them to block the knives by doing moves and by jumping. By the time all the automans had finished, I had deflected 50 knives, and I was warmed up.

I went methodically around collecting the knives out of the targets. You see, I made sure to deflect the knives so that they hit the center of the target. Each target had at least 6 or 7 knives clustered in the red circle in the center.

When I finished, I decided to write in my… erhm, journal. I write everything that happens to me so that if I am lost or etc., someone who reads it, probably Percy, will understand and might know where I am, etc.

I wrote about a dream I had. It was quite short, actually. I was surrounded by Gaea, Hyperion, Kronos, Atlas, Typhon, Chaos, Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

Nico gave me a dark, gloomy look, like he was brooding. "The one with the gifts must heed the call."

Thalia looked at me with an impassive face, her eyes flaring a brilliant electric blue. "To travel alone, she must fall."

Percy gave me his adorable half grin, "To save the lightning bird that lives,"

Chaos looked at me sadly, "She must find out what to give."

Typhon began in his rumbly voice, "To merge her soul with the Earth,"

Atlas groaned, and rubbed his neck. "The place where she had birthed."

Kronos gave me a half smile and twirled his scythe I his hand. "The fate of the world is in her hands,"

Hyperion gave me a blinding stare. "The daughter of fire's final stand."

Gaea slowly opened her eyes, and blinked groggily, smiling an evil smile when the cat has the mouse trapped. She leisurely finished the wording. "Her life is filled with gifts, and she must use them to mend the rift." Then everything became all swirly, tongues of smoke drifting into my vision. I woke, sure that tendrils of green smoke were choking me to death.

After I finished writing that, I jotted down, 'at midnight on 13 of august.' Then, 'I woke up thanks to my dream of Gaea and… maybe a prophecy. I cannot think of anything to do, so I am going out for a walk. Something tells me that this may be the last one until a long time afterwards. I don't know why I am doing this, it seems wrong… yet there is an air of temptation that tells me, if you read this, find help at the place.'

Then, I placed the diary on my bed, and slowly slipped outside, making sure I was well equipped. Then, I saw glowing red eyes from the forest. They blinked once, and then disappeared. I followed them

-**Percy POV.** -

I woke up, and walked to the arena. Jaffa wasn't there, but I was sure she was just walking around, or watching our butts. Clarisse and Mark were fighting at this moment, and I couldn't wait to watch.

Clarisse charged, and disarmed Mark with her electric spear using the first disarming trick Luke had taught me. When Mark tried to summon the ocean, Clarisse shocked the water and it crashed down on Mark who got electrocuted.

I walked up and spat at him.

"My turn, buddy." I said, prodding him with my sword. Mark charged wildly at me, swinging his sword left and right. I sidestepped, and slammed my hilt into his face. An unseen movement caught my eye, and I flicked my hand. Lightning struck the spot where the invisible person was, and Annabeth fell, smoking to the ground.

The crowd was whispering now. Was I a son of Zeus? I smirked. Time to play up my powers. I summoned an army of dead that converged on Annabeth who was frantically trying to sneak away, and I turned back to Mark. He was red faced now, and he rushed out with a stab. I made a wave of water that hardened around the sword, making it heavy.

A chaos knight wouldn't have cared, they were used to having their sword change weight all of a sudden, but Mark's hand wavered and the sword fell. I smacked him with the flat of my sword, and encased him in a block of ice. Nico came out and rolled him off the area. I made him get rid of the skeleton soldiers to. Annabeth was out cold and had many sword cuts.

Thalia walked out on the field, and Samantha walked out. Annabeth was revived, and came to fight Thalia. Thalia yawned, and looked away. Samantha took the bait. Rule # 1, never, ever, underestimate your opponent. Rule # 2, when an opponent acts like he/she is bored or not caring, he/she is trying to get you to fall into a trap in front of him/her, etc.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning, and Samantha was out cold. Thalia snapped her fingers. A rope of crackling lightning wrapped up Samantha. Annabeth slowly advanced, then charged. Thalia put an arm behind her, and started fighting with her left hand with her right hand behind her back. Annabeth desperately tried to attack Thalia to no avail. Still, she wasn't losing either, and that went to her head.

She became more confident that she was a match for Thalia, and tried a daring uppercut followed by a side cut. Thalia, however swung her sword in an arc, and dropped to a crouch and swung her outstretched leg out and tripped Annabeth. Annabeth quickly came to her feet, and tried to defend herself against Thalia's onslaught of sword moves.

Blows rained down on her shoulders, elbows, knees, etc. Annabeth could hardly defend herself. Then, Thalia got bored, and zapped her out cold. Samantha was back on her feet by then and she summoned lightning and thrust it at Thalia. Don't act surprised, they had made a special amulet that allows you to transfer a small bit of power to one person… so now Samantha had used up her extra powers. Thalia merely held out a hand and sucked in the lightning and created a ball of energy from all the lightning sent at her. Samantha stumbled.

"How… how is that possible? No child of Zeus can-" Thalia threw the ball of lightning at her. Annabeth and Samantha were out cold for the count.

Silena and Mist came out, and started to sharpen their swords. Adam came out and flexed his muscles. I couldn't help but see the glances he was throwing Annabeth and Mist. I snickered. Looks like Adam has some crushes… he is so faithful to Samantha, eh?

Silena walked up to him and smiled at him.

"You… are so cute." She said, smiling her special look. It turns out Silena has charm speak, but only in her looks. Like, she can charm you by smiling, but not with talking like Piper who is more skilled and has more power. Adam stared at her.

"Um, uh gah." He said. Then Silena immediately whipped his sword out of his hand, and placed it at the back of his neck. Her dagger rested at the base of his throat.

"I win." She said, walking out of the arena. Adam cursed, and walked away, blushing from the shame of being beaten so easily.

Suddenly, Jaffa burst through the doors of the arena. Her cloak was torn and she was walking with a slight limp. Her bow and arrows were out (they were hunters arrows)

"από την κεραυνό ot Δία, να πάρει butts σας έξω!"

She yelled. I'm pretty sure it meant, "By the thunderbolt of Zeus, get your butt outside!"

We all got our butts outside.

As we burst out the doors, a whistling noise whooshed overhead, and a silver arrow impaled itself… into the oncoming army, storming Camp Half Blood.

Giants, telekhines, Empousa, hellhounds…. They were all charging at us. Hyperion and Kronos, and Polybotes, and what's his face? Oh yeah, Enceladus, were leading them.

"I got Hyperion." Jaffa said, running into the fray.

"I got Seaweed hair!" I called, running at Polybotes.

"I got Taco guy (get it? Enchiladas, Enceladus?) !" Nico yelled, melting into a puddle of hellhound, and appearing next to Enceladus.

"That leaves me with Kronos." Thalia said grimly, her spear crackling with electricity, and "accidentally" frying the dracaena next to her.

Before anyone could do any damage, however, Kronos yelled,

"STOP!" We all did, it's kinda hard when you're frozen in time, but all the monsters weren't and neither were the Chaos knights. We were trained to repel the time stop magic. The monsters stopped attacking, and left to the monsters side.

"All we want is to have the Chaos leaders, and that assassin. If they come quietly, then you'll be free." Kronos continued, obviously unaware that the Chaos people were not frozen because we were pretending to be stopped.

"If they don't come quietly, we have them duel us." Polybotes yelled, thumping his chest like he was the leader.

I stepped forward.

"Then, so be it, fish scales." I called.

Polybotes stared at me, and then started to laugh.

"It isn't possible, you can't be the one! But… very well, I'll finish you off quickly. We shall start off with boasting… and then showing our face, yes?" I didn't answer. I knew it was time to let everyone else know who I was.

"I will start. I am Polybotes, and I am a titan. That is all you need to know, so shiver with fear!" He yelled.

I smirked. And then I flipped off my hood. There were invisible gasps from the crowd.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, immortal savior of Earth, Finder of the lightning bolt, Finder of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Sky, finder of Daedalus, and the one of the great prophecies. I am Kaze, lead commander of Chaos, 3rd most powerful person in the world, and the one who will beat you." I said, and lunged to fight.

Polybotes shook his head, and those basilisks fell off. They hissed at me, but then they dissipated. I thanked my lucky stars that Jaffa knows how to drain the life out of fire creatures. Then, Polybotes stabbed the earth with his spear.

"Let it be known, that I can beat you with a single blast of this spear." Then Polybotes took aim and fired, at me.

**Thalia POV. (bet you weren't expecting her!) ** -

Polybotes blasted Percy, and the explosion blasted nuclear bits of dust at us (Nico and I had rounded up the demigods; un-froze them and led them to the sidelines to watch. Annabeth's eyes were glazed over, and so were a lot of Aphrodite girls. You had to admit, Percy was hot, but Nico was hotter (Nico and I are going out.)

There was just a crater where Percy stood… then, out of the dust, Percy rose, totally fine, and ready to kill.

"Correction, you can't kill me because I'm immortal beyond your standards and therefore, cannot fade because I have already." Percy said, before lunging. A long staff of blue water materialized in his hands, and he hurled it at Polybotes head. The water exploded on impact, and froze.

Polybotes staggered forward.

"What is this ice?" He wailed, clawing at his chest. Earth rose to cover him, and probably heal him, but then it shuddered and lowered. I realized that Jaffa was white faced and rigid. She was protecting Percy from getting sucked in by quicksand… that was why he could move with agility still, and not have the Earth sucking at his feet.

"It's from the River of Styx, with a drop of Chimera venom, and a drop of Phoenix tears." Percy smirked. Then, he lunged, and brought his sword in a two handed swing to slice across his stomach. When Polybotes leaned forward to clutch his stomach, Percy hit him in the forehead with the butt of his sword.

Then, when Polybotes reeled backwards, Percy stabbed downward, into Polybotes heart.

Polybotes fell. Before he could heal or before the Earth could help him stand, Percy's eyes glowed sea green and enveloped Polybotes's body. Polybotes's body faded. Percy stepped back, and nodded at me to go.

"C'mon Kronos, too scared to face me?" I taunted, throwing back my hood. Annabeth let out a little gasp. The nearest guys had drool on their lips, and I saw Nico give them withering looks.

"Very well, tell me, daughter of Zeus, about yourself." Kronos said, leisurely approaching.

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Hunter Lieutenant of Artemis, Hero of Olympus, Friend of Luke Castellan, Sister to Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, and I was once a tree. I am Blaze, 2nd commander of Chaos, 4th most powerful person in the world, and you will die." I said, and leaped forward.

Before Kronos had even raised his hands to freeze time, I had swiped at his chest, and then leaped back. Quickly, I jumped up, rolled, grasped Kronos's neck, and flipped him behind me. Then, I swiftly leaped over his head and stabbed him in the back.

"Urgh…" Kronos said, and then raised his hands and froze time. Instead of freezing though, I swept my feet under him, and tripped him. Then, I stabbed him in the heart, and lightning blue light came out of my eyes and faded Kronos.

"Fear." Is aid, nodding at Nico. He stepped forward.

"Come fight, Enceladus, I must hear about the time you were defeated by Jason Grace!" He said, flipping back his cap nonchalantly. Annabeth's face went dreamy. Stupid girl, always trying to get the hottest guy to like her.

"I am Nico Di' Angelo, Son of Hades, Hero of Olympus, Connecter of the two camps. I am Fear, 3rd commander of Chaos, 5th most powerful person in the world, and the one whom you are going to face." He said before disappearing into some shadows."

Enceladus looked around confused. Suddenly, a flicker of light and a sword flashed out and connected with his shoulder. Enceladus roared and then quickly breathed fire, trying to smoke out the shadows. There was a cold silence… then

"Ah, that would have worked, Enchiladas, but I'm afraid that my cape is fire proof… and it's handy to have fire friends." Nico said gleefully, clearly enjoying himself.

Enceladus roared with anger.

"I am not Enchiladas!" He cried, trying to see where Nico had gone

"Ah… so you're Empedocles? That guy that talks about matter and stuff…" Nico taunted; his sword once again, coming out of nowhere and slicing into Enceladus's leg.

"NO! I'M ENCELADUS!" Enceladus yelled. I stifled a giggle. Nico threw his sword so that it whistled through the air and slammed into Enceladus's chest. Then, Nico enveloped Enceladus with black light.

"Well, then who will challenge me!" Hyperion yelled, walking forward. Jaffa took a step forward, but I restrained her. She had been fighting the Earth and helping us defeat our giants and titans. Even so, she fought and walked out. Her face was white and drawn, and she walked with a rigid step.

Percy walked up to me.

"She's been helping us a lot hasn't she?" He muttered.

I nodded

"Yeah, she was making sure the earth didn't hinder you and she was working on those fire tricks to. She's going to get wounded, again." I sighed. What was with Jaffa right now? She usually let us take care of the bad guys, because she was always helping us out, so why was she so keen to kill Hyperion?

**Percy's POV** -

"Hello, dear friend." Jaffa said, clearly.

Hyperion did a double take

"You." The hatred in his voice was so obvious. I was beginning to see some enmity between them.

"Yep, care to fight. I don't think you need to see what I look like." Jaffa said, before attacking with lightning speed.

(A.N for those who are like "awww… the knights are too powerful!" you can't fade the titans or the giant, they just banished them, so they fight each other again )

"How could you?" Hyperion yelled, before countering her attack. Jaffa was merely playing with him… or she was severely out of power.

"How could you? Betrayer!" Jaffa said right back.

"You left us!" Hyperion yelped, twisting and parrying an attack.

"No, I put my powers to the greater good!" Jaffa said coldly.

"You abuse your powers! They were for us!" Hyperion argued

"No, they were for me, you used me, and I don't care who you are, I've chosen the right path." Jaffa contradicted.

"But I'm you dad!" Hyperion bellowed. I was in shock. Hyperion… was Jaffa's dad? What the heck?

"You are no father of mine, if you were, then you would have cared!" Jaffa yelled. The air started to funnel around her. Flames licked the cyclone… it was a tornado of fire. Light blazed around her, her cape thrashed in the breeze. Hyperion staggered back.

"If you were my father you would have helped me." Jaffa screamed. The air was burning hot, the ground was cracking, and lava rose in waves around Jaffa.

"If you were my father you wouldn't have tried to kill me!" Jaffa exclaimed. Her spire of rock twisted and rose like a cliff. The ground around her bubbled and melted into lava. Shards of embers and burned rock hurled around.

Hyperion was batted around, roots curled around his feet. The Earth groaned and started to shake.

"If you were my father, you wouldn't be fighting me right now!" Jaffa yelled,

Hyperion's terrified face started to dissolve into gold mist. He staggered back, and started to bat at the flames, but they still kept burning into his armor. His body started to disintegrate… then his legs. Now, all that was left was his armor, cracked beyond repair.

Still, the fires blazed on, getting hotter by the second. Thalia appeared by me.

"Kaze! Stop Jaffa, she'll die." She said over the storm.

"How am I supposed to get there without dyeing?" I demanded, but I started to make my way to Jaffa. The instant I touched the flames, red hot pain jerked up my arms. It was pain I had never experienced. Imagine being torched, thrown into a giant pot of electricity, and then stampeded with storm spirits.

It's not a pretty picture, I tell you.

"I quickly formed an ice shield around myself, and pushed on. Flames battered at my shield. They hissed as the water melted. I felt like I was chest deep in molasses or corn, being buried alive, my chest being pummeled into a stick as the pressure built up. My shield dissipated. Now, it was me and the fire. Flames burned my arms, my face.

Suddenly, something pierced through my armor, driving into my shoulder. My breath caught, it was like an iron poker, searing into my skin.

Pain beyond Tartarus torture hammered my breath. The blazing inferno just got worse and worse as I made my way into the fog. Then, suddenly, I was in the eye of the storm. Jaffa stood there, her face was tear streaked, and her hands trembled as they kept the storm going.

"Jaffa, let go." I said, ignoring the pain. I grasped her arms.

"Let go, Jaffa." She didn't see me, she couldn't. Her eyes were wide, but unseeing, she was reacting on pure rage itself.

"Jaffa." I whispered. Then, I leaned in and kissed her. For a moment, the pain still pummeled me and mashed my brain into shreds, then, it died, and Jaffa had gone limp in my arms.

I finally brought my lips away from hers, and grinned at her. She was still beautiful with tear streaks down her face. Did I mention that even though she looked the same and was still beautiful… no one would have recognized her if they saw her those last like 1000 years ago, and then saw her again. She had changed in a way that she was totally different.

In response, she buried her head into my chest, and hugged me.

"Umm, excuse me, but I believe you just kissed my boyfriend." Annabeth cut in. I turned to her.

"Oh! So I'm your boyfriend now, eh, Annabeth?" I snapped.

"Wh-what?" Annabeth stammered.

"I mean, that you broke up with me, Annabeth, and spread around rumors that I had broken up with you." I said calmly.

Jaffa leaned into me.

"Did you get injured?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at her, still having a stare down with Annabeth.

"Yes, you tried to kill me and something stabbed me on the shoulder." I said.

"You need to get healed." She said. Abandoning all attempts at a stare down, I looked at her.

"Jaffa, did you poison your fire?" I scolded her.

"Maybe." She said, smirking at my priceless face.

"You hurt Percy?" Annabeth shrieked. Jaffa frowned at her.

"Calm down Child of Athena, I can heal him." She said.

"Anyways, it isn't my fault he decided to get stabbed, he should have better reflexes." She added, smirking at me.

"Ah, give me a break; this is like only the 5th time you're scored on me.

Jaffa punched me in the gut.

"6 now." She said, grinning triumphantly.

I groaned, but since my shoulder was seriously starting to ache, I got down on my knees, and took off my cape and shirt.

Some Aphrodite girls oohed. Jaffa got down on her knees to, and gently probed my wound.

"You won't be able to heal that." Annabeth said immediately. Jaffa raised her eyebrows.

"How so?" She asked.

"That's Altotitan poison, the only known remedy are fresh phoenix tears… or—"Annabeth's voice stuttered to a halt as something warm and wet dripped onto my back. Immediately, I could feel my back mending.

"You're a phoenix." Annabeth gasped. Jaffa stood up.

"Yes, maybe I am." She said. I stared at her.

"You're a phoenix?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes, seaweed brain." Jaffa said. Annabeth's eyes flashed

"Do not call my boyfriend Seaweed brain." She exclaimed. Jaffa looked at her coolly.

"I can call him what I want because he isn't your boyfriend anymore." She said. Annabeth's eyes widened in horror.

"You mean… he's..." "Yup." Jaffa said, patting me on the back. I got up, and put my arm around her waist.

"Now, any questions?" Jaffa asked.

"Is Thalia a huntress?"

"Why can't we see your face?"

"Are you truly Percy, Thalia, and Nico?"

"Are the legends true?"

"ACK! Shut up!" Jaffa yelled.

Everyone shut up.

"Ok, so, no, Thalia isn't a huntress, and refer to her as Blaze if you please. You can't see my face because you don't need to, and I don't think that you're important enough to grace with my face. Yes, these people are truly the 3 children of the big three. And yes, part of the legends are true." Jaffa said in a rush.

"What are the legends?" Phoebe asked (she's a huntress)

Jaffa smiled mysteriously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, until then, don't think about flirting with my boyfriend, any of the knights, or trying to steal my hood." She said, and then we all walked to our cabin, leaving the camp with gaping mouths.

**DA END! Ok… sucky… I know, but now you know that Jaffa's dad is Hyperion and she is a phoenix! I bet you know who does the prophecy now! And, the exchange with Annabeth was terrible, I know, but in the end, it kinda worked out. It just kinda… fizzled out. Shrug, my creative juices don't tell me how to end stories ****J** -


	6. She Died Today

**Hi again, let me just get this out, I'm a disclaimer for now and forever so if I forgot to disclaim in anything else, I disclaim right now ****J**

**And now, FOR DA LEGENDS! **-**Grace POV. **-

"Holy Freakamole." I said to myself as I walked to the pavilion for breakfast.

My best friend and teacher right now is part of the legends, the actual the legends.

It was freakish. I walked to the pavilion, and saw Jaffa cutting eyes at Ka—Percy. Something was troubling her, and Percy knew it. Either that or it was about him or how he would act.

All the campers gathered up to hear about the legends.

Bianca stepped up.

"When Percy and his friends were… betrayed by you people, he left, and was found by Chaos like all of us. They were the first 3 lieutenants of Chaos. They went around the world and saved it like Blaze, Kaze, and Fear.

Their powers were extraordinary. In fact… when they were shunned, their powers grew to that of a titan, and they were able to wield it well."

Sloane nodded.

"Percy became the 2nd most powerful person in the universe, his powers were amazing.

He could direct shooting missiles, turning them into ice, heat up water until it steamed, he could make it snow, he could make it rain, and he could harness the power of Zeus, only for a little bit, but he could still do it."

Calypso took the story from there.

"He made plasma balls of water that blew up everything, that reduced everything in his path to rubble. He could make the oceans dry; he could kill a person with a snap of his fingers because he could manipulate their water in their body.

He could change your memories; he was powerful, very powerful."

I stepped forward and continued the description.

"And like water, fast, flowing, He was an excellent swordsman, faster than a bullet, swifter than an arrow, he flew from one place to another, he could use his water abilities to the very greatest extent, and his earthquakes would rock the world.

Yet, he gave away his sword to Kaze when the time came to step down, but it is rumored that he is still out there, fighting till the very end. That is only a rumor as you can see since Percy is here with us."

Reyna stepped forward.

"Thalia was the 3rd most powerful being in the universe, her powers allowed her to raise a storm more powerful than Zeus with a single flick of her fingers. Lightning so powerful they charred everything within a five foot radius.

She could make the ocean rise to her will; create waves that made tsunamis look like ripples in a pond."

Anna cut Reyna off and started talking.

"She wielded her bow and arrow so fast, it was a blur. It was like she had never even moved her hand, and she never, ever missed her target.

The very touch of her hand could shock you to death, and her bolts were powerful enough to cleave a hole to the underworld."

Then, finally, the guy assassins started talking, finally. Who knew guys would be bashful? Anyways, William started.

"Her moves were electric, charging, leaping, swiftness. Not graceful, but erratic, a move here, a twist there, her tempo confused her opponents, and her moves were unorthodox. She left her hunters bow and arrow for Blaze and yet, like Percy's rumors, she is out there with him, fighting to her last breath, but she is actually Blaze."

Leo stepped up.

"Nico was the 4th most powerful. His shadows hid him from sight; his stealth could not be surpassed. His victims claimed to have nightmares of their deaths and seeing the swish of his cloak.

He could whisper darkness into their ears, kill them or make them insane. He could summon armies of dead without thinking, he could shadow travel for days without stopping."

Camden stopped Leo, and continued.

"His black rocks or gems blocked his enemies from escaping, and he relied on the shadows, which was pretty easy as he could manipulate them, making a shadow of himself then, launch at his enemy from a different angle.

His voice could be carried throughout the shadows; the whole room would be filled with his voice. He was a master in confusing his prey."

Then, Bianca took a shaky breath and started talking. We had all memorized this legend.

Nico would stay melted in the shadows, spying, watching, and he could make the shadows to. One minute, he was standing there, then he was gone, then he was behind you. To him, it was a game of mouse and cat.

He would swipe about, leaving his victims begging for death which he gladly gave. Nico was a cruel person, and yet, he was the most caring one in the beginning. He, too, left his sword for Fear, and is still out there fighting alongside Percy and Thalia, which is by the way legend."

Beckendorf finally stood up.

"That is the truth, but there is the legend that there was a fourth lieutenant… and if she is real, then Percy is the 3rd most powerful, Thalia is the 4th most powerful, and Nico is the 5th most powerful. The fourth lieutenant's parents or past is unknown, her looks or name is unknown.

She is though, by legend, the 1st most powerful person in the world, and Chaos is second. No one knows of her powers, or anything about her except these few facts."

Luke finished the final paragraph about girl.

"It is said that her victims are found with no marks, nothing, eagle spread with a single silver feather above their heart. Also, once she is on the hunt, there is no stopping her, within 3 days, her prey is found dead. People call her the daughter of fire because of her creeping form slowly rising, then strikes, and is gone."

Jason looked at Jaffa.

"No one knows if she is real, but Jaffa is said to have inherited some of her powers, and whether or not she has the daughter of fire's blood in her, no one can say, no one can beat her either, so it's no loss."

Annabeth suddenly stood.

"It's you." She exclaimed, pointing a shaky finger at Jaffa. Jaffa frowned.

"My dear, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said innocently.

"You're her; you're the daughter of fire!" Annabeth shouted. A deathly silence followed her words. Jaffa sighed.

"Many people believe that, but as you can see, I am not nearly as powerful as the daughter of fire, and some people claim to have seen her die. They, of course have sufficient proof that says that the daughter of fire did die. I am merely a descendent… or so most people think. Even I have no idea." Jaffa said calmly.

Annabeth frowned.

"You could be lying." She said. Jaffa sighed.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. All I know is that I left camp to go with Chaos and have been his lieutenant since then." Jaffa said with a troubled look on her face. Then she quickly stood up.

"Chiron, Rachel, I need to talk to you." She said. Percy jerked his head up and glared at her. Something bad was going on.

The three left, and Percy groaned and put his head on the table.

"It's ok, man, Jaffa's spirited, she'll be fine." Nico said soothingly.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend." Percy said, his voice muffled from the table.

"It's not your fault; anyway, you can't beat Jaffa in any fight, so it was okay to throw the bed at her." Thalia said.

"Throw the bed?" A guy asked.

"Percy and Jaffa have anger issues." Nico said.

Suddenly, Rachel and Chiron came in.

"It is decided, we are going to have a quest." Chiron said solemnly.

"So I'm going to lead, right?" Mark asked. Adam rolled his eyes, and said,

"No, I'm going to, remember your elders Mark." He snapped. Chiron cut in.

"None of you are going to lead unless you have been dreaming of the prophecy. Percy raised his head and spoke up.

"I've had dreams. It's not my quest though." He said, rubbing his arm subconsciously.

"Yes, you have been dreaming of… you know. So, Jaffa will be leading the quest." Chiron said enigmatically.

"What? Her? Puh-lease, she couldn't even look at what direction she's going in." Annabeth scoffed.

"I'm leading the quest." Jaffa said quietly. There was terrible pain in her voice and something like fear.

"I have to." Then, she turned around, and left the pavilion.

"Whoa… wait, what was the prophecy?" Reyna asked. I nodded my head. Percy stood up.

"The one with the gifts must heed the call." "That could be a boy" Mark cut in. Percy gave him a scathing look.

"To travel alone, she must fall." No one looked happy at that. Jaffa was going to fall? How was that possible?

"To save the lightning bird that lives," that was pretty straightforward

"She must find out what to give." Hmm… a terrible price… Oh no… that can't be possible…

"To merge her soul with the Earth," Whoa… who would want to be Gaea's host?

"The place where she had birthed." Confusing….

"The fate of the world is in her hands," And now my life is in Jaffa's hands

"The daughter of fire's final stand." The daughter of Fire? WTH? (AN when I say WTH, I mean what the heck, no potty mouthing in my stories ) Who was the daughter of fire… but I guess this made it clear that Jaffa's bloodline had the daughter of fires blood in it.

"Her life is filled with gifts, and she must use them to mend the rift." Whew, Jaffa had her hands full.

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. It was a fountain! One of those IM or video cassette fountains where you don't have to pay to see.

"Jaffa must have wanted us to watch her quest." Percy said.

The water rippled, and then spread out so it was like a gigantic smart board screen.

**Jaffa POV. **-

I took off at the camp boundaries. Just as I was lifting off, I heard Percy say,

"Jaffa must have wanted us to watch her quest."

"Yeah…. I can hear you, ya know." I said back.

"You can hear us?" It was Annabeth, again

"Yes. Stop talking, and let me do my quest." I snapped back.

Suddenly, something seemed to explode in my head. Pain unraveled in my brain, like someone had punched the inside of it. Then, I got those tingly shivers when you have a brain freeze. My wings seemed to fail me.

I crashed to the ground, gripping my head. The white hot pain was too much; my head was going to burst… Suddenly, my mind flashed. I was… traveling, seeing earthen walls and passages. A flash of Eta's cape…. Hyperion and the rest of the titans reforming in Tartarus as Hades cowered in fear at his castle.

Then, I saw a knife. There was a hand attached to it, and it was stabbed at… someone. I screamed and screamed. I screamed for the first time in 2000 years. Then, blackness cloaked my mind, and I knew no more.

- **Kaze POV. **-

"Yeah…. I can hear you, ya know." Jaffa's voice said. The water rippled again, and then there was Jaffa, flying over a field, her huge black wings skimming over the tree tops.

"You can hear us?" Annabeth asked eagerly. Jaffa gave a tiny sigh.

"Yes. Stop talking, and let me do my quest." She said, and continued flying, when she staggered back, like she had hit an invisible wall. Her hands gripped her forehead, and then she fell. Her wings spiraled out, and she was falling, unbelievable pain shown on her face.

As she fell, she landed eagle spread on the ground, her face facing upwards. Her body shook, her eyes widened. It was like she had epilepsy. Vines from the Earth started climbing over her body. Tree roots formed a cage around her. She slowly started to sink into the mud.

Just before her body sank below the ground, she jerked upwards like she was trying to sit up, and screamed. There was raw fear, and pain in her voice. The most startling thing was that Jaffa never screamed. We had a game where we tried to make her scream, but no…. we couldn't.

Then, she screamed again, pain crossed her face and she screamed again and again and again. Her eyes rolled up, and she sank below the ground.

3 MONTHS LATER…

It had been 3 months since the fountain went blank, since Jaffa was captured. It had been three months since Jaffa had last communicated to us. We just trained the people at camp. Me, Thalia, Nico. The knights had gone silent, we all had. Losing Jaffa… that was as bad as saying that we weren't knights anymore, just mere demigods.

No honor. No power. No skill. Annabeth tried to flirt with me. When she told me that Jaffa was as good as gone, I sent her to be the dummy for the next training group. Gaea just grew stronger, but any rebellions, any bands of monsters were soon defeated by our elite group, a group of campers who we thought were hardworking, and great fighters. They consisted of Clarisse, Grover, Dwyer (Apollo), Frank, Hazel, and Justin (Hermes).

It didn't matter anyways, Jaffa was gone; one of our best assets to the other worlds and best fighter… was gone. Gone also was the daughter of fire bloodline.

But right now, Gaea was launching her attack. Her true attack, where she herself and all the giants and titans fight this camp. We didn't stand a chance without Jaffa.

I was jolted out of my thoughts though, by the sight of the approaching army. No… not army, an army compared to this was like comparing a grain of sand to earth… this… attack was huge. Bigger than huge. Campers stood worriedly at the border of the camp, already in battle gear.

Gaea herself was leading the battalion.

Or at least, that's what it looked like from where I was. But as they got closer, my breath stopped altogether. Gaea wasn't leading the monsters. Jaffa was.

Her eyes were pure silver, like metallic iron. She walked smoothly, gliding in fact. Beside me, Thalia caught her breath.

"Is that..." She broke off.

"Yes." I murmured. So it had happened. Jaffa had merged her soul with the Earth. The campers and knights stopped what they were doing, staring at Jaffa. She stopped at the border. Gaea spoke from her.

"Perseus." Then, something flitted across her face, and Jaffa's brown eyes returned.

"Percy." She whispered.

"Jaffa?" I asked, stepping closer. Jaffa seemed to be fighting something. Then, her eyes went silver.

"You will never win." She hissed.

"No, I will." Jaffa said in her normal voice, her eyes back to brown. Then, it went back to silver.

"Ha, like you could ever control me."

"I can. I have the blood of the daughter of fire in me." Jaffa said, her eyes back to brown. We all watched the exchange curiously.

"She can talk to herself; like Gaea can talk to her, and she can talk to Gaea?" Clarisse asked Luke. He nodded.

"Yes, but I've never seen such a close bond between them. Something isn't right, this doesn't add up." He answered.

"I control your body." Gaea, again. Jaffa snarled.

"No, I do. You fall for to many tricks, Gaea." The Earth shook.

"What? What do you mean?" Gaea asked.

"I remember." Jaffa hissed.

"No!" The fear in Gaea's voice was evident.

"I remember. I remember when you took away my memory, when you tried to kill me yourself. I remember how you took control of my body. I remember who I am." Jaffa said, her eyes deep brown.

"Did you think that you could hide anything from me when I host your body, Gaea?" Jaffa said.

"Let me go!" Gaea exclaimed. Jaffa turned to me.

"Percy." She said again, and then Gaea seized control. But her movements were jerky.

"You won't be able to control me." Gaea said mockingly.

"As if, you can't even break my control." That was the wrong thing to say.

Gaea spasmed once, and then Jaffa eye's looked at me.

"Percy, you know." She said urgently. My mouth went dry when I realized what she ment.

"No." I said. Jaffa shook her head.

"The prophecy. I must find out what to give. Rift to mend." She choked out, her eyes bordered between silver and brown.

Then, I realized.

"You have it?" I asked quietly. She held a trembling hand out. In her palm was a glowing sphere. From it, a haunting melody emerged.

It was like nothing I had ever heard before, just the pure sound of beautiful music. In my mind, I could imagine the flames dancing to the music. The only problem was that it was weak, barely alive.

I closed my hand over the ball of flame. Jaffa looked at me.

In my head, I review over the prophecy.

The one with the gift must heed the call Check, Jaffa had gone on her quest…

To travel alone, she must fall Check, she "fell" into the ground

To save the lightning bird that lives Check, She found the lightning bird, the ball of fire in my hand

She must find out what to give Not finished yet…

To merge her soul with the Earth Check, she's hosting Gaea

The place where she had been birthed Still confused about that line… maybe she had been born on Earth?

The fate of the world is in her hands Right, got that, My life is now in Jaffa's hands

The daughter of fire's final stand Again, probably not there yet.

I looked at Jaffa. Jaffa looked at me. Gaea's silver eyes mixed with Jaffa's dark chocolate brown eyes. I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath, and stabbed Jaffa in the heart.

Her eyes rolled up, the whites of her eyes burning into bright light. She lifted off her feet, streaks of golden fiery light stripping away from her, flowing to my hand. She was encased in a ball of fire, her form contorted, and I caught sight of her face. The last thing I saw before the light became too much to bear, I saw her smile at me; reach out a hand and whisper, "Percy."

Then, the light burst into a flash of gold and silver, and Jaffa's form flopped to the ground.

The monsters howled, and charged on the still form. For a moment, I saw red. Jaffa was dead. The monsters were here. I was going to kill them. Thalia, Nico, and I all charged at the same time, slicing through the monsters. My only thought, "Please be alive."

**Annabeth POV. **-

Percy, Thalia, and Nico charged into battle. Personally, I didn't know why Percy chose that scummy daughter of fire traitor for his girlfriend, and boy, had he gotten hot. He was a few inches taller, 4 at the least, and his hair had gotten less rumpled, and more wind ruffled, and hot. The silky strands settled just so over his eyes slightly, and his eyes… god, they were so mesmerizing.

His honey colored skin blended well with his sea green cape, and wow…. He had worked out. His muscles flexed with every movement. I was in love. The only problem… that…. Jaffa girl. I was sure she had never even shown her face to Percy… She had charmed him into liking her. She was probably really ugly.

Now… though… She was dead. Now, Percy could be mine. He had fallen for me once, so he would fall for me again.

I admired the sight of Percy, slashing through monsters like a killing machine. He was a great warrior, better than Adam and Mark! Riptide, once a lesser figure than Luke's Blackbiter, and Mark's SharpClash, was now a powerful figure, everyone else shrank from its destruction.

Suddenly, I realized that I was so dreamily watching Percy, that he had finished fighting the monsters. He was crouched on the ground, looking at something. The campers milled about, wondering what he was looking at.

Then, a red… thing, was lifted up into Percy's arms, and he walked to us. In his arms, as he got nearer, I noticed it was the Jaffa girl he had stabbed. Then, I noticed something else. Her blood wasn't red. It was gold.

Only certain people had blood like that. Campers had noticed the inchor to.

Jimmy, a young Minerva boy, said hesitantly,

"Is that… inchor?" Percy nodded.

"Jaffa is immortal, except for when she gives her life, it is an ancient law she is bound by." The boy frowned. Surprisingly, he came to the point before me. I would have to pay him a visit.

"Then…. She can't come back to life?" He said.

Percy nodded.

"Jaffa's dead." He said.

The knights gasped, and the assassins got to their knees, and bowed their heads, but Nico stood.

"Kaze… she isn't dead, her life force is in the phoenix, the bird you hold in your hand. As long as the bird lives, Jaffa lives." He said. I silently cursed. Why couldn't that silly girl die already?

Suddenly, the ground rumbled. Out of the crack came the most horrible monster.

Its face was a mix of all the giants, and its body was misshapen. Its mouth was slobbery, and its lumpy body was huge. Thick, mud crusted arms swung back and forth like giant pendulums. Thick green scales coated it's scaly arms and legs. Massive craters and lumps speckled the monster's skin.

"Hehe." It said in a rumbly voice.

Percy gasped.

"Everyone! Get back!" He shouted. We all got back.

My mind blindly registered the monster, I didn't know what it was. How was that possible?

"Percy! What is that!" Chiron yelled.

"I don't know what it's called, but it is a powerful monster, it is the recreation of all giants, titans, other sons and daughters of Gaea and titans and giants in one. I wields all its power…. And no one… except for, as the legends say, the daughter of fire, has beaten it." Percy exclaimed; his wind whipped hair falling perfectly around his head.

"We can take it on!" I shouted confidently, I was better than this daughter of fire.

"No! you don't get it… it has the combined power of all the enemies!" Percy yelled, quickly taking steps backwards.

I, for once, listened to him. Percy retreated, the elite campers and the knights retreating with him. I suddenly realized that the world could end this very minute. The monster roared, and lunged down at us.

**HEHE... cliffie. Thanks for all the reviewers who have knocked some sense into me, and finally made me finish chapter... uh... 6. :) I'm deleting the AN chapter after I put this up, but it may be another time before I can update again, because my mom. You see, I haven't been practicing my piano for some time, and I've been doing terribly in Piano class, so I'm quiting at the end of May because my mom doesn't want to spend all that money if I'm not going to practice, so yeah. The thing is, I have to practice twice as hard as before in order to make sure that my teacher doesn't kill me still. Sorry for you reviewers and fans, I luv y'all tons :)**


	7. She's Gone Forever

**Hi again! I have... around 2,200 hits! Love you all, like I always say, and I just want you guys to know that I won't be able to update much anymore. :( sorry. Anyways, on to the 7th chapter :)**

**Percy POV.**

It lunged at us. I cursed as I frantically scanned my mind for some type of way to defeat the monster. The campers and the knights looked at me, seeing if I had any instructions. If only Jaffa was here. The only thing I could do was slash at the monster and dodge it's rabid attacks.

The Earth clutched at our feet. For once in my life, I realized what hopelessness was. Jaffa was gone. The Earth was going to swallow us soon. A monster that was stronger than all of us, and Chaos, was here. I swallowed, waiting for my imminent death.

Suddenly, I was aware of everything around me. Thalia cried out as the Earth slashed through her leg at lightning speed. Nico frantically melted into the shadows, going around saving campers. The elite campers swung their swords, fighting hard. For once, Annabeth had done something good in her life.

She led campers around and rallied them. The Knights went around saving people and fighting of their life. Pure rage filled me. My family was hurt. It would pay. I lunged forward and slammed Riptide into the monster's thigh, but it merely melted back into its skin. Thalia created a huge lightning bolt and slashed it down to the monster's head, but it merely created a small crater.

Nico sent an orb of black magic towards the monster's face, blinding it for some minutes, but then it was back, and more outraged than ever. The monster turned to me, and slashed downwards. Only pure luck and skill saved me. I leaped backwards and froze the monster's hand in freezing cold ice.

The monster merely roared and shook it's hand, getting rid of the ice. The next time that the monster shot it's hand out to catch me, I wasn't ready. Thalia shrieked as it's hand started to close on me. I reflexively threw out my hand in the universal gesture of "stop", but it never stopped.

I waited for death. If only Jaffa was here. Suddenly, there was a gasp, and I looked up. From my hand, there was a glowing projection of Jaffa… only she had wings. I know, Jaffa has eagle wings, but these were iridescent golden wings… nothing like her brown ones. She had her hood on, and her arms were held up and out in a cross, like she was shading her face.

"Stop." She said. Her voice was different though, lighter and more angelic. The monster stopped. Jaffa turned to us, and her hood slipped down. Everyone gasped as they took in Jaffa's appearance. She looked at me sadly.

"Percy." She whispered.

"Jaffa." I answered. She shook her head.

"I'm not Jaffa, Percy. I'm the daughter of fire." She said before exploding into a nuclear blast that threw us all off our feet. When the rubble descended, there was nothing. Nothing except the campers, the knights, Thalia, Nico, and I, and a dead monster. A single golden feather drifted towards the ground. Nico sighed.

"She's gone." He said, and we all got to our knees. I was so overwhelmed. Jaffa was the daughter of fire. She gave her life to save us. I will never be whole again. Slowly, the sky cleared up, and the mess was cleaned up.

It was time to go back to the Chaos fort, but I didn't want to. The war was over, but Jaffa was dead. Nico could feel her spirit drifting to the underworld. I silently wiped away a tear.

**3 years later….**

**Nico POV.**

After Jaffa died, Percy threw himself in his trainings. Gone was the energetic, talkative Percy. In his place was Kaze, the cold commander. Still, when he was alone with only Thalia and me, he would revert back to the old Percy. It killed me to see him like this.

Chaos had made us ageless, so he looked the same, but in truth, he wasn't immortal, he was only ageless. We all were ageless. We kept in touch with Camp Half-Blood, and kept a look out for more Chaos knights that had gone missing.

Percy just trained and trained.

"Why?" I wanted to scream. Why did Jaffa have to risk her life to save us? Still… the prophecy didn't make sense… so there was the slim hope that Jaffa could come back.

I sighed, and walked off to watch Percy kill the next automan.

**Someone's POV**

I walked into the silent, deserted building. No one was there. No one except for one young man. I walked over to him.

"Yo." I said, staring at him. He looked at me.

"Sir, could you raise your hood?" He asked nervously. I smiled. He shivered. My smile was like a predator, ready to catch its prey.

"I'm afraid not." I said cuttingly before leaning over the desk.

"I need an appointment with Gaea." I said.

"Name?" He asked.

"Let's just go with DoubleH." I murmured before walking back into the darkness.

**SO SO SOOOOOO Sorry, this is really short (like 2 pages) but this is the end. Sad isn't it? The sequel will be up… soon, I hope, and I love all my awesome reviewers! I will post and tell you when the sequel is up ****J**


	8. Sequel's Up!

**Hi guys! I just wanted to let you guys know that the sequel to this short story is out, "The Daughter of Death and Victory" and I want you to tell me what you think. The sequel will be a whole lot longer, so don't worry your pants off about me writing short stories. I might start writing a Maximum Ride story, when I'm done with the sequel, or I might continue my other story, "Golden Light", or I might write a Vamp. story. Tell me what you think :)**

**-Jaffa**


End file.
